Miraculously in Love
by Crystalline Arch
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya, the luckiest man who didn't believe in miracle. Kyouraku Rukia, the unfortunate girl who desired miracle in her life. Their fate entangled by a deadly accident that made them inseparable. Everything changed since then...
1. Prologue: Miracle

Good day, _Minna-san_. This is my third Byaruki story. Again, it's unrelated to the Soul society or Shinigami things. It's parallel world, perhaps I can tell. I always want to try something magical behind modern world. People should always believe in miracle, that's what I have in mind^^ Please tell me how you feel about this story. Meanwhile, please enjoy reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**Prologue: **

**"Miracle"**

* * *

**Name: Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Age: 25 years old**

**Occupation: Executive Director of Seireitei Corporation**

**Marital status: widower**

_When did I stop believe in miracle? As far as I could remember, I never believed to something called 'miracle'. There are many stories about someone who died and then back to life, or someone who had coma for twenty years regained his consciousness, or perhaps someone who survived after hit by a truck. Peoples called it miracles. For me, it's just inevitable._

_Even though I notice that deep inside my heart I still wanted some miracle happened to me, my ego refused it somehow. For someone like me, who had earned power, wealth and famous with my own serious efforts, it was absurd to accept something abstract like 'miracle'._

_I never believed esper's existence too. There's no way someone has such extraordinary abilities as telekinetic or psychic. It's just ridiculous._

_In short, you can call me a realist who only has pedestrian thoughts in my mind. I believe in something real, something I can see, hear, feel, touch and smell, or something happened to me directly. _

_That was before that day..., the day when I met her._

_She was a miracle in my plain life. For the past five years, my black-and-white world became colorful. It was all because of her presence. _

_Everything changed since she left me behind and never returned. She left my world, taking away every color in my life except black and white. My world gone colorless after you're gone, Hisana._

_God, you are so cruel. You took my precious person, the only possession I treasure the most, the only miracle that ever happened to me._

_Now, I could not find any reason why I should believe in miracle, not if you are not by my side anymore._

* * *

**Name: Kyouraku/Ukitake Rukia**

**Age: 16 years old.**

**Occupation: Second grade of Karakura High School; also Part-time employee at Paradise maid cafe**

_There are many people in this world that lucky enough to gain all the things they wished for. As for me, I'm the opposite of those lucky persons. My mother told me that maybe I was born under the misfortune star. I caused nothing but unfortunate for my beloved persons. That's way everyone hates me._

_I entered Karakura high school as a freshman one year ago. I feel lucky to get a scholarship in this prestigious school, even though I must work harder that the regular or the elite students. At first, I regretted this decision as my new school was so far away from my apartment. It takes 20 minutes if I walk (and run) and it will be 13 minutes by bicycle. Every time I remembered this, along with the fact that I would have to repeat the same procedure every day for the next three years, I became depressed. Then, I realized, it wasn't so bad at all. _

_I applied to the high school when I was in my mother's house. I picked it because the distance was not far away from the house. However, I decided to live in my old apartment so I can stand by my own feet. On top of that, I'm waiting for someone I missed so much. _

…_Father._

_My father's company was going bankrupt two years ago. He has been chase by the debt collector so he ran away, left us behind. I couldn't comfort my mother when father left. I made her cried every time she saw me. She said I resemble my father in many ways that it torturing her so much. She won't be able to forget him if I'm around. So, the only thing I could do is disappear from her life and wish for her happiness._

_She remarried nine months ago after she got divorce papers that sent by my father via post. I couldn't tell she cried in sorrow or in a joy when she signed the papers, but I did remember that she smiled after that. I don't want to bother my mother and her new family. My mother had to bear all the misery because of my irresponsible father. I thought she deserved to get her new life and live happily with her new family. _

_I'm just her useless daughter after all._

_I'm a misery carrier. I hate myself more than anything in this world. Sometimes, I wish someday a black hole appears from nowhere and swallow me. As if that kind of miracle could happen._

_However, I just couldn't hurt myself no matter what. It's nothing to do with courage. I'm not afraid of dying, but I do believe God loves me in His own way. In order to prove my faith, I have to stand still and keep on praying for a miracle._

_God..., I do not wish wealth. _

_I do not wish popularity. _

_I just...want to beloved by someone. _

_Is that too exaggerating?_

_._

_._

_._

_Please, make a miracle happen to me._

* * *

I always want to try writing this kind of story. This prologue maybe a little bit gloomy, but actually this story is brighter than my other stories. Please tell me what you think about this story. Should I continue to write it, or should I stop right here?^^ honestly, this story is so light without angst at all like 'Dance Under the Moonlight'. I didn't mean to be so cruel toward Rukia. I knew she's strong enough to pass through all her problems^^ Please tell me how you like it^^

PS: my next story, I think I want to write with Shinigami world as the setting^^ It's about the time back to the real plot, I guess^^


	2. Chapter 1 Two worlds

Good day, _Minna-san_. This is the first chapter. I'm kind of in hurry writing this chapter. Why? Because of everyone's supports, of course^^ I changed... no, more exactly return them to their original character somehow. I stuck with the idea that Soifon is Byakuya's sister because they have similar jet-black hair and grey eyes. In this story, Renji and Rukia didn't have childhood relationship. You'll know why in the forward chapter. It's pretty long (in my caliber) for the first chapter, I hope I'm not making you bored. By all means, please enjoy reading.

Okay, this is just the beginning. Please..., please tell me what you think about it. I really need your advice. Thank you so much^^

Special thanks to: **cool, vicky73, isara-love, DRUON, Reiha no Arashi**, **silverqueen** for the reviews.

**vicky73 **and **isara-love**, I'm grateful for your messages. I'm really touched, thank you very much...

Also: **vicky73, Gaamatsu96, rokslite **thank youfor adding as favorite story; **vicky73, isara-love **and** Reiha no Arashi** thank you for adding to story alert.

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Shachou**_: company president, manager, director

_**Tenchou**_: shop manager

**_Tanabata_** is a Japanese star festival, originated from China (Qi Xi festival). It celebrates the meeting of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). According to legend, the Milky Way, a river made from stars that crosses the sky, separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar. It celebrated every year on July 7 (or August 7 in some places). When this time of year comes around, people write their wishes on strips of paper and hang them on bamboo trees, along with decorations. You can see this almost everywhere.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**1**

**First Chapter: **

**"Two Worlds"**

_Let the two worlds collided and we will create the new one._

* * *

Seireitei Corporation – Executive Director's office, July 6th, 10.58 Saturday Afternoon

**Count down: 1 Days 8 hours 2 minutes before the miracle**

The most powerful businessman of the year, a title he got from a famous international business magazine, was standing in front of the large glass window of his office. He saw the Karakura city from Seireitei skyscraper. He liked the feeling when he stood in that position. He felt like the whole city is under his feet. It made him feel..._powerful_.

His focus shifted to the shadow in the glass window. He saw a young man with long dark hair, handsome face and a pair of sharp eyes with grey orbs. His face was flawless, yet without any expression. To achieve position as the leader of Seireitei Corporation in such a young age, he needed to throw away his weakness, including his emotions. His figure is something people called 'Perfection'. However, deep inside his composed demeanor, a storm was hidden.

"Kuchiki-_shachou_. May I come in?" a man spoke from outside of his door.

_Renji... Why did he always bother me when I want to be alone?_

"Come in. What is it, Renji?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Kuchiki-_shachou_, there's someone who insist to meet you."

"Who is it?" he asked without changing his focus from the document he read.

"Good afternoon..., Byakuya _onii-sama_." a familiar woman voice echoed the room.

_I should have guessed it._

A girl with braided black hair and the same grey orbs as Byakuya entered the room without permission.

"Did you forget about manners, Soifon?"

"No, I intentionally left them at my room before I came here. I don't need them to meet my own brother." She acted like a sweet little sister.

"Yes, you do. Renji, send her home. I don't have time for idle chat with a girl without manners." he said coolly.

"_Hai_, _shachou_..." Renji obeyed his order.

"What? You can't do that! I also have a share in this company!" her expression tightening in anger.

"So you came here to talk about business? You should have mentioned it since the beginning."

Soifon stared at Byakuya with rage and Byakuya stared back at her, still without any expression. Soifon chilled by his gaze. She felt like a torch in the middle of snowstorm.

She cleared her throat and smiled as usual.

"Dear brother, how about today's business?"

"Same as always. How about your school?" he asked passively.

Soifon pouted at her brother. Even though she was a prodigy, she's still attending school at third grade of Karakura High school.

"Boring, as usual. Why did you always ask me about it?"

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked her with a serious expression on his face

"How cold... I just want to deliver this invitation."

Soifon put an invitation in front of Byakuya and smiled as she had won ten million dollars lottery.

The invitation card made from high quality paper and designed exclusively by Soifon herself. The gold ink was made from pure gold particles. It made limited only for fifty special guests. However, Byakuya didn't seem impressed by it.

"You will come to the opening party of my new boutique, right? It will be held at July 10th at 7 pm."

Kuchiki Soifon, 17 years old, was a child prodigy just like him in the past. She had her first award for the youngest designer of the century at nine years old. She had conquered Paris at 13 years old and the entire Europe at 15 years old. The international fashion magazines called her 'Fashion prodigy'.

Byakuya stared at the invitation. He knew what Soifon's goal to invite him. His sister always wanted to be his rival. She likes to show off and always looking for his mistake to blow up.

"I don't think I would come," he decided.

"Why? I delivered the invitation by myself! You cannot refuse me just like that! It's so unfair!" she bit her lip, fighting the sob that caught in her throat.

Soifon's eyes began to fill by tears. Byakuya was not a man who has weakness over woman's tears. In fact, he was immune against it. He did it just to fulfill his promise to his grandfather that he won't let Soifon shed tears.

"Alright, Renji, put this at my schedule this week." Byakuya said while threw the invitation to Renji.

"_Hai_, _shachou_." Renji took the invitation and returned to his office.

"Then, I'll be waiting for your arrival..." Soifon smiled and walked away.

She was about to leave his room when suddenly she stopped in front of the door.

"By the way, Byakuya _onii-sama_, did you remember that tomorrow is Tanabata night?"

"Tanabata night?"

"Yes, tonight Vega and Altair will meet again. Tomorrow will be the seventh day of the seventh month. How could you forget about it?"

"I don't have time for something trivial like that."

"_Onii-sama_, in the past, we used to celebrate it together. You always brought me the bamboo tree and helped me to write down my wishes."

"You want me to do it for you?" his emotions were cold that it broke her heart.

"No..., it's fine. I understand you don't like something childish like that..."

"Good."

"I'll go to grandfather's house and stayed there for three days. Do you want to say something to him? I'll tell him your message."

"I have nothing to say," he answered without looking at her because he was busy reading a folder of document.

"I see..." Soifon could not hide her disappointed face when she walked away from his office.

"_Onii-sama..., you have changed so much until I'm not__ recognize you anymore. It seems your heart had buried with that woman."_

Byakuya put down the folder in his desk after Soifon closed his door. He laid his back to the back of his seat then he pulled the drawer. He took a framed photograph. A beautiful woman with short dark hair and violet eyes in kimono, smiled at him.

_If only there is a miracle, I would like to have just one of it. The only 'miracle' I need is you..._

"...Hisana." he called her name softly.

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 6th, 10.58 Saturday Afternoon

**Count down: 1 Day 8 hours 2 minutes before the miracle**

Ukitake Rukia (16 years old) was washing the dishes at the kitchen. She wore light purple maid uniform with white heart-shaped apron in front of it. The skirt was long enough to cover her ankle because it was not made for her. She was just a substitute employee that referenced by her best friend who an official employee at the cafe.

Actually, it wasn't look so bad. She did not protest about the oversize uniform, instead, she had modified it so she did not seem like drown by her clothes. Rukia felt like European woman from medieval centuries and she walked more carefully so she won't trip by her own skirt.

"Ru-ki-a-chaaan...!"

The wet dish in Rukia's hand almost slipped when someone hugged her from behind in a sudden.

"Ra-Rangiku-_tenchou_, please don't surprise me like that! I almost drop the dish." she scolded her.

"_Tee-hee_, sorry. It's because you are daydreaming all day long, it stress me a lot. What was wrong?" Matsumoto Rangiku (25 years old), the manager, asked her.

"I'm not..." she tried to deny her statement.

"Is it about the school? Has the midterm exams started yet?"

"The midterm exams will start next week, but that's not it…"

"Then, what is it? You are always keeping your problems all by yourself. Why don't you share it with me?" Rangiku persuade her.

"I…I…" Rukia could not say another word.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time. Tell me if you're ready, okay?" she winked friendly.

Rukia nodded obediently.

"Tomorrow is _Tanabata_ night, Rukia-chan. I will close the cafe tomorrow. Gin asked me to the festival last night. You should come with us..."

_Ah, how can I forget that tomorrow is Tanabata night? Momo didn't remind me..._

"Thank you, _tenchou_, but I will go with Momo." Rukia smiled kindly toward her manager.

"That's too bad..." Rangiku said disappointedly.

There's no way she wanted to ruin Rangiku's date. She was very kind to her.

"By the way, did you see Momo-chan? I didn't see her since yesterday." she asked her.

"She...quit, _tenchou_." Rukia answered with sad smile.

"Whaaatt...? A-aah.., why didn't she told me if she wanted to quit. Now, we're lack of human resources." Rangiku said with her spoiled voice tone.

"Don't worry, _tenchou_. I'll working at Momo's parts too."

"Are you sure?"

Rukia smile and nodded surely.

"Well, do your best, Rukia-chan. We're count on you..." Rangiku patted her shoulder.

Rukia rinsed the dishes while thinking about Hinamori Momo.

_It's my fault. She quit because of me._

Rukia's best friend, Hinamori Momo, always dumped by her boyfriend because they judge that she cared too much about Rukia, even more than them. Yet, she always tried to keep on smile to Rukia. Her new friends told Momo, if she wanted to keep her boyfriend, she needed to stay away from Rukia.

In the end, she did as they told her. It was a painful farewell, but Rukia respected her choice.

_I will not blame her. I do not have grudge toward her. I knew my place and I will not cross the line._

_Dear God, I have been asking for your miracle for so long. Why You don't answer my pray?_

_Please... Please... Just one, please... _

_I want to be truly beloved by someone._

* * *

Seventh Avenue, July 7th, 18.55 Sunday Night

**Count down: 5 minutes before the miracle**

Kuchiki Byakuya entered his silver Jaguar hastily. Two minutes ago, Soifon phoned him in his office. She told him that their grandfather got heart attack and now treated in Emergency Room. She was blaming him because he made grandfather angry yesterday after he refused his request to remarry. How could he remarry? This day was Hisana's death anniversary.

It has been a year since she died; he still missed her as if it was yesterday. He was certainly sure that he would not fall in love again. He would never find a woman like her, means he would never surrender his heart to another woman.

_10...9...8..._

"I wish... I could meet you again..."

"..._Hisana_..."

Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw the woman's figure ten meters from his car. She used blue umbrella as her shelter from the heavy rain. It was like d_éjà vu..._

It was exactly like the first time he met Hisana.

Were his eyes just teasing him? Why in the world that woman's face resembled Hisana? She looked straight at him with hoping gaze. Was she...hoping to meet me?

_Hisana..._

Byakuya stepped on the brake but the high speed and the rain made it impossible for him to stop the car.

5...4...3..

_No! I won't let it happened again..._

_2..1...0!_

Byakuya veered sharply the steering wheel to the left, to avoid crashing the woman. Consequently, his car's left side wheels hit the sideway and made his car tumbling. It flipped around uncontrolled few times until it landing by the car roof.

The scene was too frightening to watch. Anyone who watched it would think that the driver must be dead at his seat, right at the moment.

* * *

Seventh Avenue, July 7th, 18.58 Sunday Night

**Count down: 2 minutes before the miracle**

The heavy rain was pouring hard since an hour ago and it did not give sign that it would stop. Rukia walked slowly at the sidewalk, holding close her blue umbrella. Her mind still dominated by Momo when she walked across the zebra-cross.

_My only friend has left me... I have no one... I wish I...died..._

_...5..4..3..._

She just finished thinking the last word when a headlight shines on her. A car aimed toward her in high-speed. Rukia didn't move... she looked at the car, wishing the death ride it.

_..2..1..0! _

Suddenly the car turned it direction to her left. She squealed to see the car tumbling around, almost like rodeo horse when it tried to throw its jockey from his back. The loud crash sound defeated the rumbling sound of the thunder.

_No! It's my fault... I'm the one who supposed to die... God, please, don't let him or her die..._

Rukia ran to the car when it stopped tumbling. She saw the gasoline scattered around the car because of the leaky gasoline tank. She also saw fire from the machine of the car.

_There's only one man in driver seat. I must get him out of there!_

Rukia struggled hard to open the driver door, but it was stuck. She broke the other window by kicking it so she could open the passenger's door. She pulled the man's body from behind with all of her strength. It was the hardest part of all.

Rukia was the tiniest girl at her class, until the nicknamed her as Tinkerbell. The man was two times (or more) her size. She felt like moving a hill by bare hand.

_God, please... Give me strength to help this man..._

Rukia could not help crying when the fire reached the driver seat while they still on passenger's seat. She inhaled a deep breath and pulled him out of the car with her last power. Her breath raged like a marathon runner, still, she pulled him to make a distance from the car. After certain that they were in safety zone in the case if the car exploded, she checked at the man's condition. She gasped in shock, as her hand flew to her mouth, when she saw his condition. He covered by blood all over his body and face. She tried to hear his heartbeat, but it was too weak until she thought he didn't have it anymore.

She called the ambulance in a panic state.

"Mo-_moshi-moshi..._ there's an accident at the seventh avenue at the second traffic light. A young man seriously wounded, I cannot stop his bleeding. I'm Kyouraku Rukia from Karakura High school class 2-3. Please send ambulance immediately. Please..." she turned off her call with trembled hands and began to cry.

"No..., please, don't die. It's my fault... God, take me... Please spare his life, take my life instead." she wished between her sobs.

She embraced the man's body, tried desperately to make his drenched body stayed warm.

* * *

July 7th, 19.00 Sunday Night

Rukia opened her eyes in confusion. Suddenly her surroundings changed into a wide white-colored space. The burning car was missing, the rain gone. Rukia was desperately trying to verify her current location when she heard a voice.

"_Is it true that you want to give your life for this anonymous man?"_

"Yes..., by all means, yes, I am."

"_Life is something precious. Once you lose it, you'll never get it back."_

"I know..., but it's my fault. If he died, I'd rather die than live in guilty."

"_How about your wish? You haven't met your true love, have you?"_

"It doesn't matter anymore... Please, take me instead of him."

"_If you wished it so badly, it can't be helped. But..., he still has his soul."_

"He's still...alive?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"_He is...in about ten seconds remaining... Now, shall we proceed?"_

"Proceed? Wha..at...?"

Rukia's fainted before she could finish her question.

* * *

July 7th, 19.00 Sunday Night

Byakuya felt his body so light that he thought he was floating. Something warm covered his chest..._no_, someone had embraced him to be exact. He wanted so badly to open his eyes, but it was useless. He didn't have power even to stir a single piece of his limbs.

"So, this is what it feels when someone dying... Hisana, you had through this state too, right?"

"_Is it true that you want to meet your true love once again?" _he heard a voice.

"Yes, it is true. I will take every chance to make my wish come true, no matter how much it cost."

"_There are things in this world that aren't permutable by money or wealth."_

_"__I__ knew, but still, I desire it."_

"_Very well, to reunite with your true love, you must open your heart, more caring and listen to the others. Without doing so, you'll never meet her."_

_"__I will do anything for her.__"_

"_The last thing, she needs your love more than anything. Treasure her." _

_"__I will.__"_

Soon after he answered, he heard a woman's voice. That voice! It's Hisana's voice... No, her way of speaking was different from Hisana although their voice resemble. Her voice was so close as if she was next to him. _Wait a minute_; she was the one who embraced him.

"...it's all my fault. If he died, I'd rather die than live in guilty..."

_Whom she was talking to? Are they talking about me?_

"...Please, take me instead of him."

_Is she just offering her life for me? Who is she? I don't even know her._

"Proceed? Wha..at...?"

He felt something landed in his chest. It was her... He could feel her heartbeats through his skin. Soon, his heartbeat rhythm followed hers. Their heart beats in unison...

"_From now on, your heart will beat as one."_

After hearing the voice, Byakuya fell to the bottomless pit, swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

I'm so sorry... Instead of focus on writing the new chapter, I posted refine old chapters. I'll update as fast as possible.^^ I'm sorry for making you waiting for so long.


	3. Chapter 2 Invitation

Good day, _Minna-san_. Firstly, I apologize for Moonlight reader, in my recovering state I must choose to update this story first. I'm still not able to make the revelation chapter presentable for some reason. Meanwhile, please enjoy reading this chapter.

Special thanks to: **xdayanarax, Ralenore, vicky73, BlackBurningHeart, Rukes, just random reader, silverqueen, isara-love, Yuniee, chariot330, DRUON** for the reviews.

**Ralenore, vicky73, isara-love**, I'm grateful for your messages, thank you very much...

Also: **BlackBurningHeart, KunoichiDoll, Tsukiau **thank you for adding as favorite story.

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Kyūdō **_literally meaning "way of the bow", is the Japanese art of archery.

_**Konnichiwa**__: _"Good afternoon"

_**Onii-sama**_ : "big brother"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**2**

**Second Chapter: **

**Invitation**

_I will not forget you, no matter how many seasons may pass._

* * *

Karakura Hospital – Trauma Intensive Care Unit, July 8th, 04.05 Monday Morning

Byakuya stirred his closed eyes uncomfortably and groaned slightly. He suspected that perhaps someone had attacked his head with a hammer while he was asleep. His bandaged right hand flew to his temple as he opened his eyes.

_Where am I? Ah, yes, I got a car accident. I survived somehow. I guess my time has not reached its end. You have to wait a little bit longer, Hisana._

Byakuya tried to move his limbs and realized that he couldn't move his left leg. His left leg must have fracture or broken so it splinted by doctor. He sighed before put his right hand to his side. Suddenly, Byakuya noticed that there was something in his left hand. He elevated his left hand and surprised to see his hand joined with someone else's hand.

_A woman's hand?_

He watched carefully that white slender hand as if it was the most interesting object in the world.

_What a small hand. It's just like your hand, Hisana._

_I must be dreaming. Or maybe it's because of the drug? Yeah, I'm sure they had given me morphine, that's way I'm hallucinating. _

He released that hand and wanted to return it to the owner, but he stopped in the middle. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a calm sleeping face on the other bed beside him. Byakuya assumed that his eyes had betrayed him. He rubbed his eyes several times until he was sure what he saw is not mirage.

_You're back..._

"...Hisana." he called her name softly.

He reached to her face, but someone's voice stopped him.

"Kuchiki-sama, thank God, you've finally woken up."

Byakuya turned his head to the opposite direction. A nurse smiled gently at him.

"It's a miracle. You didn't suffer any fatal external injuries nor any internal bleeding in such a fatal accident. You're so lucky, Sir."

_Indeed, it's a miracle. She's return to me._

Suddenly, something hit him.

"Nurse, what day is it? What year?"

"J-July eighth 2011, Sir. Is there something wrong, Kuchiki-sama?" the nurse asked him confusedly.

Byakuya sighed in relief.

_So, I didn't travel back on that time. I thought that I had alternated the past. _

"No need. I just want to make sure something. How is her condition? Is she hurt?" Byakuya held the woman's hand that sleeping on his side.

"She was found beside you in the sideway, unconscious but uninjured. We couldn't separate you two because your hand joined with her strongly. She was in your side all the time, even when you were in the middle of surgery for your broken right fingers."

Byakuya couldn't hold his smile. He could touch her and the nurse saw her too. _She was real!_

"Nurse, could you help me? I want to move her in my bed."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be close with my dearest wife."

"Ah, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I understand, Sir. I will move her into your bed."

"Thank you." Byakuya said after the nurse helped him and left his room.

Byakuya embraced his sleeping 'wife' dearly as he held her hand tightly as he afraid he will lose her if he let her go. He traced the line of her face to engrave once again memory about her.

"You're still the same…You haven't changed even just a little. Hisana, I missed you so much." he whispered softly to her ear before kissing her forehead sweetly.

Byakuya really wanted to hear her voice, to see her smile, to speak with her. He managed to suppress his urgency to wake her up because he was considerate that she looked tired and needed a rest.

_Now, you're here… I don't need anything else._

He wanted to treasure this time as long awaited moment. Unfortunately, the effect of medicines took over his consciousness and caused him fell asleep, peacefully.

* * *

Karakura Hospital – Trauma Intensive Care Unit, July 8th, 09.05 Monday Morning

Rukia was actually didn't want to get up. She had the most wonderful sleep in her life, thanks to a cherry blossom aromatic pillow that she didn't remember how she managed to have it. It was so comfortable that she wanted to sleep forever, but the bright sunlight upon her face had forced her to open her eyes unwillingly.

Rukia yawned and stretched her arms as she struggled to open her eyes, but something has restrained her left hand.

_Eh? What is…this? _

_Huh..? _

She looked at it and shocked to see a man's hand holding tight her hand. More importantly, she had noticed her position. She was in someone's bed, trapped inside man's arms. Rukia closed again her eyes and tried back to sleep.

_What a weird dream. _

Even in her wildest dream, she never imagined to awake in stranger man's bed.

_There's no way I sleep in a man's arms, right? Wait a minute..!_

Rukia almost jumped from the bed in surprise if only that man didn't embrace her tightly. She tried to free herself from him without making him awake, but it wasn't an easy matter. At last, after ten minutes passed, she made it to break free from his arms. Rukia began to contemplate what she should do next. She scowled at the first man in the world who impudently touched her while she was sleeping.

_How dare you..? If only you're not injured, I, Kyouraku Rukia will make you pay for what you have done, mister sexual harasser! I-…Oh my God!_

Rukia accidentally glanced at the clock on the wall and panicked. She has class to attend! In a lightning speed, she took her clothes and rushed to the bathroom. No matter how fast her preparation and running record today, she was certainly late for school.

* * *

Karakura High School – class 2-3, July 8th, 11.45 Monday Afternoon

The third period has just ended by the time she arrived at her class. The other students were too busy with their own activity to notice her arrival. A few peoples that have interest toward Rukia glanced at her with questioning face.

_"Hei, Kyouraku-san is late," _she heard a girl talking in whisper behind her.

_"How unusual… student with scholarship shouldn't be late, right?"_ the other girl talking.

_"I heard she quit from Kyuudou club lately…"_

_"What a shame. She quite good at Kyuudou since the first year,"_

Rukia almost turned around and scolded those girls who were talking behind her.

_"If you want to say something, why don't you spill it out in front of my face?"_

That was the dialogue that she wanted to say to them, but a man with glasses stopped her.

"Kyouraku-san, you're absent on class duty this morning. I ended up cleaning the class all by myself this morning" he pushed his glasses up.

"Ishida-san, I'm so sorry. I got involved in traffic accident last night. I'll do my duty after class, okay."

"You've got accident? Are you hurt?" asked Ishida Uryuu, the president of the class, concernedly.

"No, I'm fine. I was just helping the victim and end up sleeping in hospital last night. That's way I'm so late today. I'm really sorry."

"I understand. Then, please do the class duty after class." He acted like gentleman as always.

"I will. Thank you, Ishida-san." Rukia smiled as Ishida left her.

"Oi, Rukia!" From behind, somebody clapped her on the shoulder.

She turned her face slowly towards her caller. A boy with orange hair greeted her with his wide grin.

"Hi, Ichigo!" she returned his greeting with a smile.

"Is there any problem with Ishida?" he acted like her bodyguard.

"No, he was just reminding me that I'm on duty today. Hey, can I borrow your note book?"

"Sure. Here they are. You missed math, history and English lesson."

"I knew… I'll return them tomorrow morning, okay. Thanks, Ichigo, I know that I can count on you." She smiled sweetly.

Kurosaki Ichigo was her best friend, also her neighbor in Snowflake apartment. He has been helping her since her father forsake her. She liked him…_a lot_. And it seemed they have mutual feeling.

"I have been stared at your vacant seat all day long. Where have you been?" his tone indicated concern, but he managed to keep his scowl on his face.

"I know I should be grateful for your attention, but please don't say it aloud in here. It's not safe."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurosaki Ichigo lifted his shoulders.

"You know exactly what I mean." She turned her face to the right and left, as if looking for something.

Rukia didn't mean to be so cruel to Ichigo. Ichigo was the nicest person she'd ever met so far and she's safe with him. The problem: he has an obsessive fan girl, a scary one, actually.

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me?" he demanded persistently.

"I'll explain it later on our home. Now, will you keep your distant from me before I get…" Rukia was about to explain the matter to Ichigo when someone cut her sentence.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kyouraku-san, ah, should I call you Ukitake-san?"

…_trouble._

She lifted her head and saw Inoue Orihime smile innocently toward her.

_Speaks of the devil, here comes Ichigo's possessive girlfriend-wanna-be._

"_Konnichiwa_, Inoue-san. You may call me both of those names if you like." She acted sweet too.

"It must be hard for you to have another father while the previous is still alive but unknown where his present location. How poor you are, Ukitake-san." she put her palms together.

She said it to express her sympathy, but somehow it made Rukia annoyed. Inoue Orihime has the most fluent way to use sarcasm for her benefit. She used it a lot to any girl who being close to Ichigo, including Rukia. If there some kind award with category the most jealousy fan-girl in universe, Orihime surely would win the first prize.

"Well, thank you for your consideration, Inoue-san. Ichigo, why don't you take Inoue-san for lunch? I need space to think, alone." Rukia smiled in annoyance to Ichigo.

"Why don't you come with us? It will be fun." Ichigo asked her.

_This insensitive boy… how could he didn't notice that she gave me such an intense murdering intent? Ichigo, you're idiot! _

"I…I'll catch you two later. Please go first."

"Okay. Oi, Ishida, Chad, Mizuhiro, Keigo, let's go to the roof."

As the 'King' commanded, the troops marched to the roof. Rukia sighed in relieve after saw the group left the room.

* * *

Karakura Hospital – Trauma Intensive Care Unit, July 8th, 12.15 Monday Afternoon

For the second time in his life, he awakened in desperate state. He searched for his wife in panic, making the doctor and three nurses very busy to keep him lay in his bed. He lost every single control of his behavior.

"Where is she? Why did you hide her from me?"

"Kuchiki-sama, calm down. Nurse, help me to hold him down." said the doctor.

Soifon that just arrived help the doctor and the nurse to hold her brother down.

"Byakuya _onii-sama_, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"It's Hisana. I can't find her… she's missing again…"

"Hisana-san? It's just a dream, _onii-sama_. Hisana-san had died last year." Soifon tried to convince him.

"No. She was here… she was sleeping beside me this morning."

"Then where is she now? You're just imagining. Don't you remember that you're the last person who saw her face before she cremated?"

The memory of the cremation day burned into Byakuya's mind. Like a burning scar, it could not disappear forever. He saw Hisana's coffin that contained her body turned to dust. He still remembered the burning sensation in his chest. His heart was dying that time. He was sure it was dead until this morning he 'dreamed' Hisana sleeping in his side.

Byakuya became silent by the memory. Deep inside his mind, he knew that it was beyond impossible for someone who had died come back to life again. Still, he hoped that it wasn't just a dream. The warmth in his hands was still lingering, so the memories of her. It was torturing him from inside.

"_Onii-sama_…, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't mean lie to you."

"What do you mean, Soifon?"

"I lied yesterday. Grandfather didn't get heart attack. He just…wants to meet you."

"Why did you lie?" he asked with with blank eyes.

"You always busy with your job. There's no way you would come if I don't lie…"

"That's enough. You may leave. I want to take a rest."

"_Onii-sama_…?"

"Tell grandfather, I will meet him after I recover. So please, don't lie again, Soifon."

"I won't. _Onii-sama_, I will visit you everyday." Soifon smiled at him.

"Don't you have class to attend?"

"I have asked for permission from my teacher."

"You don't have to. As the princess of Kuchiki clan, you must stay focus in your education." He told her coldly.

"Kuchiki-sama, it's time for therapy session." doctor's voice startled him.

"I understand." he told the doctor. "Soifon, you should go back to school."

"Alright, I hope you will recover soon, _Onii-sama_." Soifon waved her hand before she left.

The nurse pushed his wheelchair to the therapy room through the hallway. Byakuya waited the nurse to open the door when the other nurse who passing by in the hallway greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki-sama. You look healthier today. I hope you and your wife recover soon." the nurse said before walked away.

Byakuya stared at the passing nurse with disbelief gaze. She was the nurse who helped him to move Hisana into his bed!

So, it…wasn't just his imagination. She was real!

"Nurse, I need to check on something. Bring me to the information section."

"Kuchiki-sama, what's wrong?" asked the nurse behind him.

"I want to know the one who brought me to the hospital last night? Did I come here alone?"

"Actually, I'm the one who receive the call last night. A high school student girl asked for ambulance. I'm still have her data on computer if you want to know. And…, I don't think you're alone last night. I saw you on the hallway when they brought you. You're with a girl."

A slight smile blooms from the corner of his lips.

"Nurse, I want the data about that girl. I have to see her, immediately."

_It wasn't just an imagination. Hisana really came back to me. Maybe that girl knew where she is._

"Doctor, how long should I stay in this hospital?" he asked the doctor.

"You have recovering fast, Kuchiki-sama. It will take less than a week for you to fully recover."

"Good. I have something important to do by the end of this week."

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 8th, 16.09 Monday Evening

Matsumoto Rangiku exhaled a long breath in depressed state. Rukia stared at her while wearing the apron in the kitchen.

"What's wrong, _tenchou_?"

"My date canceled yesterday night. The festival disbanded because of the rain. In the end, I went home wearing soaked _yukata_. He called me that he couldn't get out of his office. It was the worst date, ever!"

"I'm sorry…" Rukia said with sad expression.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Did you cause the rain?"

"No, I'm not, but…."

"Then it wasn't your fault. End of discussion!"

Rukia smiled gratefully to Rangiku. The female manager knew about her 'luck issue' but she refused to believe it no matter what. She liked Rukia because she thought Rukia was a kind-hearted girl, hard worker and never talked bad about someone else.

"Rukia-chan, did you really have to quit from the _kyuudou_ club?"

"Yes, I have to, _tenchou_. I officially quit three days ago." Rukia said as she re-arranged the ashtray on the table.

"Why? You like _kyuudou_ very much, aren't you?"

"It's about the practice schedule. It began to seize my part-time schedule during the competition preparation. I have to choose between _kyuudou_ and this job."

"So, you choose working here than _kyuudou_?"

"Yes, I do. I love _kyuudou_, but I need money for my living expenses." She stated maturely.

"You're really something else, Rukia-chan. All you have to do is call your stepfather and you will get convenience life as a princess. Yet, you choose to work by your own in here."

"Please don't say that, Rangiku-san. I'm not comfortable with princess's life style. Besides, I love working here." She reasoned with sincere smile.

Rangiku smiled kindly to Rukia and patted the girl's back.

"It's a good thing to have you here. I'm still couldn't find someone to substitute Momo. Can you handle her part for me, Rukia-chan?"

"Of course_, tenchou_. Leave it to me."

"I'm count on you. Now, shall we go for business?"

"Alright!" Rukia said with cheerful voice.

* * *

Karakura High School – class 2-3, July 9th, 13.15 Tuesday Afternoon

In the middle of boring history class, Rukia was almost fall asleep when she heard some student whispering about something.

_"Hei, did you see that?"_

_"What a luxurious car… whose car is it?"_

_"You didn't know? It's Kuchiki Soifon-sama's car." _

_"Ah, one of the most elite senior students, I heard about her too."_

Rukia's seat was the second row from behind next to the window. It was an easy matter for her to see outside the window without attracted the teacher's attention. She saw a girl with twin-braided hair, wearing the same uniform as her, talking with a man with crimson hair outside the extravagant car.

Rukia's life has always ordinary. She never wanted to be a rich girl with flashy appearance. She liked her present life no matter how hard and unpleasant it was. Still, she has to make adjustment with the system of Karakura High School. As expected from prestigious school, most of the student were genius and insanely rich, including Kuchiki Soifon who famous with her reputation as fashion prodigy.

Ten minutes before the class over, there was a knock on the door of the classroom. The silent class suddenly turned into a commotion when Kuchiki Soifon and the crimson haired man entered Rukia's classroom. The man talked to the history teacher while Soifon looked around as if she was looking for someone.

"Kyouraku Rukia!"

Rukia startled when she heard the teacher called her name. She stood immediately to answer the call.

"Are you Kyouraku Rukia?" asked the teacher again.

Rukia reluctantly nodded her head. She watched Soifon and the man's face turned white after they saw her face. Soifon clutched the man's arm in fear expression.

"K-Kyouraku Ru-Rukia, come with us!" the man with red hair stuttering.

Rukia shifted from his position, but Ichigo grabbed her left wrist.

"Oi, Rukia, what have you done?"

Rukia answered Ichigo's question by shrugging.

"How I supposed to know. I don't even know them." She whispered as she walked out from the class.

"God, she almost gave me a heart attack." the red hair man talked to Soifon.

"No wonder Byakuya _onii-sama_ mistook her as Hisana-san."

"Excuse me, I'm Kyouraku Ruki." Rukia introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abarai Renji and she is Kuchiki Soifon." The red-haired man spoke.

"I knew who she is. What business do you have with me?"

"Two days ago, my brother got a car accident in seventh avenue. Is that true that you're the one who helped him?" Soifon asked Rukia.

Rukia couldn't hide her surprise reaction. She never expected the 'sexual harasser' man that she saved was Kuchiki Soifon's brother.

"I…I just called the ambulance. I don't remember precisely what happened because I feinted right after that. I left soon after I woke up in the afternoon and if something his belonging missing, trust me, I didn't take it." she tried hard to defend herself.

"No, please don't get a wrong idea. We are not come here to accuse you as a thief. In fact, there is nothing missing. We just want to thank you for saving s_hachou_'s life." Renji explained.

Rukia breathed with relief. It's a good thing she didn't slap that man's face or she'll get into a big trouble.

"No need to thank me. I'm just happened to be there when the accident happened."

"Still, my brother invites you for a dinner tonight on Pacific Restaurant." This time Soifon spoke to her.

"Dinner?" Rukia confused by the sudden invitation.

She never had a dinner with a stranger before. Moreover, that man has molested her while she was sleeping. She definitely didn't want to see him again, period.

"There will be a car to fetch you at 7 pm tonight. Your evening gown will be delivered on 5pm."

"W-wait a minute!" Rukia stopped Abarai Renji before he talked about her shoes or hairstyle. "I'm afraid I can't accept this sudden invitation. I have appointment until 8 p.m. I'm so sorry, I still have class to attend." She turned around and wanted to return to her class.

Soifon and Renji switched a disbelief looks after heard Rukia's statement.

"You can't be serious, right? You don't understand how lucky you are to be invited by Kuchiki Byakuya, the richest bachelor in Karakura city. Don't be so conceited just because you have saved him."

Rukia stopped from her track. She turned around slowly and glared at Soifon, her eyes glittering with suppressed anger.

"Look, miss, I think you're the one who don't understand the situation here. I'm the one who invited by your brother. That means I have the right to accept or refuse it. If there is someone who deserves to call conceited, that would be your brother. Inviting someone without knowing her schedule is only done by an arrogant person."

"WHAT?" Soifon and Renji screamed in unison.

"I'm grateful for the invitation, but once again, I have to refuse it. Please tell my best regard to your brother. Good afternoon."

Rukia bowed and then returned to the class, leaving Soifon and Renji stood dumbstruck in the hallway.

* * *

My deepest apologize for the late update. Those medicines always make me sleepy after taking them. Now I've recovered, thanks to you all for the support.


	4. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Good day, _Minna-san_. To be honest, I feel sorry for Byakuya in the previous chapter. Rukia hates when someone called her conceited. I hate it myself and I guess no one does. Byakuya for some reason was misunderstanding about Rukia in this chapter. I've tried my best, so please enjoy reading this chapter.

Special thanks to: **xdayanarax, vicky73, Yuniee, DRUON, isara-love, seras3791, silverqueen **for the reviews.

Also: **buchielle,** **zenachi,** **Karel Ritza**, **Slavaskia, karling08 **thank you for adding in story alert.

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Shachou**_: company president, manager, director

_**Ohayou**__: _"Good morning"

_**Senpai**_ (senior) and _**kōhai**_ (junior) are an essential element of Japanese seniority-based status relationships.A lowerclass student will often refer to upperclass students as "senpai", and alumni will often refer to alumni from earlier classes as "senpai". A kōhai is expected to respect and obey their senpai, and the senpai in turn must guide, protect, and teach their kōhai as best they can. Senpai/kōhai relationships generally last for as long as the two people concerned stay in contact, even if the original context in which the senpai was senior is no longer relevant.

_**Urusai**_: "shut up!" or "pesky!" or "annoying!"

_**Ne**_ : "hei"

_**Irrashaimase : **_"Welcome"

_**danna-sama**__: _"master" In the other hand, it means "husband", used by a wife to call her husband respectively.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**3**

**Third Chapter: **

**The Beginning**

_Our love story is about to begin._

* * *

Karakura Hospital – Trauma Intensive Care Unit, July 9th, 20.00 Tuesday Night

After all those exhausting therapy activities, Byakuya should be taking a long good rest tonight. However, with unknown reason, he couldn't sleep. He felt restless and extremely tired at present time. Since last night, he started having a nightmare. No, to be exact, it was a weird dream.

In his dream, he trapped in an endless labyrinth in all-painted-in-white world. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the way out. It seems the whole world turned into that labyrinth. He was desperate enough to sit down and do nothing, until he heard a voice. He recognized the voice. He swore that he heard that voice after the accident two days ago.

_Find her… _

_You must not apart from her._

"Who? Who is she?"

_Your true love, of course._

"How can I found her?"

_Find her… in heaven…_

Byakuya awaken from his uneasy dream, soaked by cold sweat. After that, no matter how sleepy he was, he cannot drift to sleep even just a second.

"How I supposed to go to heaven while I'm still alive?" he questioning himself.

"Kuchiki-_shachou_, may I come in?" he heard Renji's voice.

"You may enter, Renji." he gave his permission.

"I'm so sorry to disturb your rest time, _shachou_. I came to report about the mission"

"Did you find her?" he asked in interest.

"As your request, we met Kyouraku Rukia in her school and told her about your invitation for dinner."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Soifon-_ojousama_ insisted to come with me, _shachou_. I apologize…"

"Why did you involve her into this matter?"

"Apparently, Kyouraku Rukia was her _kouhai_ in Karakura High School."

"Is that so. How about the preparation for dinner?" he checked, certain that Rukia had accepted his invitation.

"_Shachou, _I…I'm so sorry. Kyouraku Rukia refused to have dinner with you."

Byakuya's eyes widen for a second. He never had someone reject his invitation. In fact, it was the first time someone rejected his request. He, the most popular bachelor on Seireitei, never fails to make a girl's heart skip a beat. Yet, he dejected by a high school girl… _Unacceptable_!

"What is her reason?"

"She has another appointment until 8 pm. And…, _shachou_, I think you should read my report. I have gathered information about her. It's not something I can explain to you."

Renji handed over a file folder to Byakuya with worried expression.

"Renji…, you may return to your apartment."

"But, _shachou_…"

"The visiting hour is about to end."

"Oh, right… I shall go home now."

"Great." Byakuya said without even looking at Renji.

He started to open the file folder after he heard the door closing. A familiar face with her beautiful smile was accosting him right after that. His hands were shaking in excitement.

"Paradise maid café? So, I really have to go to heaven to meet you. I've found you…, Hisana, _no…_, Rukia…"

* * *

Karakura High School – class 2-3, July 10th, 07.00 Wednesday Morning

Rukia closed her mouth with her right palm while she yawning. She had uneasy sleep last night and ended not sleep at all until the morning came, thanks to a weird dream she had. She could recall her dream clearly. She was in the middle of never-ending desert. All the things she could see were just the sands and the skies.

Suddenly she shuddered in fear. Rukia used to be alone, but this was different. She felt like she was the only one person in that empty world. She almost scared to death by her own thought when she heard a familiar voice from the sky.

_Stay close with him…_

"Who are you?"

_You had agreed to give your life to him…_

Rukia shocked by the answer.

"I thought it's just a dream."

_Be careful with your wish. You had given him half of your soul. Therefore, from now on, you cannot be apart from him more than a week or one of you… shall die…_

Rukia awaken from her sleep right after then. She was still thinking about her dream along her journey to the school. Her daydreaming was over when someone twinned her from behind and greeted her friendly.

"Rukia-chaan, _ohayou_."

Rukia turned her face to her side to see a tall girl with long green hair grinned widely.

"Ne-Nelliel-san…, o-_ohayou._"

Rukia felt awkward for a good reason. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was the most popular girl in second grade. She was the captain of cheerleader team and elite student too. She even has fan club just like Ichigo and Soifon. They never talked before. Rukia thought she would never be avle to talk with her until graduation. So, why did she greeting Rukia so friendly like just now?

"Call me 'Nell' if you like. And please, throw away the suffix, okay."

"A-alright. Umm…, are you sure you're talking to the right person?"

Nelliel blinked in astonishment at Rukia.

"You're Kyouraku Rukia, right?"

"It's true, but…"

"Then I talked to the right person. Do you already have plan for the summer vacation?"

"Yes, I do." Rukia tried to match her fast speaking.

"Where do you want to go for summer vacation?"

"Nowhere. I will take a part-time job until the end of holiday."

She acted like she haven't take the part-time job. The school regulation prohibited students with scholarship to take part-time job except in summer vacation. She would caught by a serious problem if they know that she had broke the rule.

"Are you serious? We are talking about summer holiday here." Nell stared at her with unbelief gaze.

Rukia paused for a while to think again.

"Well… Yes, I'm pretty serious about it."

"Hmm… as they said, you're pretty hard-worker, aren't you? No wonder Soifon-_senpai_ interested in you." Nelliel murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I have a class duty today, so I have to hurry up. Sorry, I'm going on ahead."

After saying that, Nelliel left Rukia by running without even turning back.

"What was that?" Rukia asked herself.

It was just the beginning. When she entered the classroom, the real weird show has begun.

"_Ohayou_, Rukia-chan." one of female student greeted her.

"O-_ohayou_." she answered awkwardly.

"You look more cheerful today, did you have a nice dream last night." the other female student spoke to her.

"Not really." she looks more confused.

Suddenly she was surrounding by the other student who never spoke to her before. She felt like a superstar that overwhelmed by her fans. It makes her confused and dizzy by the crowd. In this chaotic situation, Rukia didn't know what to do until...

"_**URUSAI**_!"

The crowd turned into silence by a loud and stern voice. Rukia looked at the white haired boy who just yelled at them. He stared back at her so his turquoise orbs met her violet eyes. The crowd dispersed by his yell, left Rukia as the single person who standing still near the door.

"You're Kyouraku Rukia, right?" he asked her.

"Y-yes…" she answered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You're in class duty with me. Come, the teacher asked us to get the assignment books from the teacher's office," he said with ordering tone.

"A-alright. I'm going to put my bag in the desk first…" she walked to her desk and put her bag.

She followed him to the teacher's office with fast-beating heart. He was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the prodigy who skipped junior high school. He resembled with Rukia in many aspects. Firstly, they received scholarship for academic achievement. Secondly, they are from neither rich family nor poor family, just an average economy class. Thirdly, they are not sociable person.

He was three years younger than Rukia, yet, they're in one class in different level. He almost never talked to the other classmate if it was not necessary. He also received scholarship and he could enter the elite class effortless, while Rukia must study hard to maintain her scholarship. The conclusion: they are alike, yet so different.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun…, I'm sorry…" she braced herself to apologize to him.

"What for?" he asked her with cold tone.

"You were disturbed by the commotion in the class. It's all because of me..."

"It's not your fault. I hate people who talked bad behind someone's back and pretended to be nice in front of her." he spoke without looking at her.

_Is he just…support me? _

Rukia always wanted to have conversation with him, but she never got her chance until now. He always looked so serious, so she thought he was an ill-tempered person. Somehow, he was not so grumpy like his expression. In fact, it was pretty fun when she talked with him.

"Thank you…for helping me back then…" she smiled at him.

"I… I wasn't trying to help anyone…" he said with shy eyes.

"Say, did we meet somewhere before?" she observed his figures.

"Why did you ask?"

"Look, don't misjudge me as playgirl because I say this, but...I feel like we have met long time before this."

"Really? Well, you sound like a playgirl. I don't think I've ever know you before."

She would felt rejected if other boy who said it. But Toushirou said it with usual tone, without any prejudice.

"Ah well maybe it's just my feeling. _Ne, _can I call you Toushirou-kun? It's more familiar in my ears than your family name."

"Do as you like…" he feigned ignorance as walked faster ahead.

"I will." she was running to chase after him with smile in her face.

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 10th, 16.20 Wednesday Afternoon

Rangiku stopped her accounting activity and stared at Rukia who cleaned the table by humming a song.

"_Ne, _Rukia-chan, did something nice happened to you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Huh? W-why did you think so?" she couldn't help stuttering nervously.

"You've been working here more than three months. Since then, I memorized all your habit. You always are humming when you're happy, right?"

"I did? I never knew…" she said in deep thought.

"Whaat? What kind of person who don't know her own habit? You sure are unique. So, who is he?" Rangiku winked at her.

"W-who are you talking about?" she turned around, pretended to clean the other table while hiding her blushing face.

"Uh-huh…, so you're playing a secret game with me? Fine, I'll call your mother…"

"NO! Please, Rangiku-san… It was nothing. He's just a classmate"

"So, there IS a boy. As usual, my intuition never missed"

"B-but... didn't you just…"

Rukia slapped her own temple. Rangiku sure are sly woman. She never knew about Toushirou. She was just guessing around and hit the jackpot as always. Rukia cursed Rangiku's sharp intuition inwardly.

"Why you're always bullying me, Rangiku-_tenchou?_" she pouted.

"Don't be mad. It's your charming point's fault, because you're so cute and adorable. Don't blame a mean person like me who likes to tease you" Rangiku walked back to her working desk behind counter.

"You said there will be a new maid. When she start working?"

"Actually she will come today, but her father was suddenly collapse, so she will start working tomorrow. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. By the way, why we don't have a customer today?"

"Oh, we have one, Rukia-chan. He came when you're changing and sat at the corner table."

"Whaat?" Rukia yelped and ran into the corner table to greet the costumer.

"_Irrashaimase_. My deepest apologize for the late greeting. Dear costumer, what would you like me to call you?" she bowed deeply to the costumer.

When her eyes met the costumer figure, she gasped in shock. A handsome man with a long black hair and a pair of mysterious grey eyes was sitting in front of her.

_That man… He was the man in the hospital and the one who got accident because of me._

"You can call me… _danna-sama._" he said with his deep voice.

Rukia gulped awkwardly.

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 10th, 16.15 Wednesday Afternoon

**Five minute ago**

Byakuya came down from his red Lamborghini, driven by Renji, in front of Paradise maid café. He used a cane to help him walking because his left leg still recovering. The doctor said that the fracture in his shin will fully recovered next week. Meanwhile, he must use the cane.

"Renji, you may go. I will stay here for two hours."

"A-are you saying that I.. I can drive this car w-while you're inside, _shachou_?" Renji ask him with stuttering voice.

"That was what I'm saying. Come back here two hours later."

"Understood, sir!" Renji gave him his salute with his right palm and grinned widely.

Byakuya was pretending not to hear anything when Renji shout out 'yoo-hoo' loudly before drove the car in high speed. He sighed heavily and straightened his coat before entering the café. The doorbell chimed when he opened the door.

"_Irrashaimase_. Good afternoon, sir. Please have a seat. Our maid will serve you in a minute." a tall woman with blonde hair greeted him. He was aware that she was the manager of the cafe.

He chose the corner seat that almost unnoticed from the outside and inside. It was the hidden spot in that café. Probably, this seat specially designed for guest who needs privacy. When he was looking around the café, he heard a familiar woman voice.

"Rangiku-_tenchou_, I will clean the table first."

He took a peep to the counter and saw a petite figure in maid costume. He noticed that her costume wasn't made for her. It was oversize for her small body, but still, she looked adorable in it. She was more like a princess than a maid.

_She really resembled with you, Hisana. Indeed, she is younger, but I can see your untamed spirit inside her. I don't believe something called reincarnation, but if it the only thing that could brought you back to me, I'll believe it. _

_In Renji's report mentioned there was a chance that you forgot everything about us, Hisana. It doesn't matter. I'll recreate our memories. I'll make you fell in love with me all over again. I'll have you back, Hisana…_

"W-who are you talking about?" he heard her voice.

He saw her turned around, pretended to clean the other table while hiding her blushing face.

_How nostalgic. You're always blushing when I teased you too, Hisana._

"…It was nothing. He's just a classmate…"

_Who is the man they talking about? Is he your special person, Rukia?_

"Why you're always bullying me, Rangiku-_tenchou?_" he chuckled when he saw she pouted.

_What a cute expression…_

Byakuya takes his time to observe her from the hidden spot of the café. That's way he felt disturbed when his mobile vibrated. It was a text message from lawyer. Currently, he has a jurisdictional problem with his former worker so he needs a lawyer to take care of this matter. He replied the text message a few times until his instruction to his lawyer became clear.

"Whaat?" he heard her yelp as the sound of her shoes came closer.

He put down his mobile and get ready to say hello to her.

"_Irrashaimase_. My deepest apologize for the late greeting. Dear costumer, what would you like me to call you?" she bowed deeply to him.

After her eyes met his face, she gasped in shock. Her face turned to pale at once.

_It seems she still recognized me. Now, what should I say to you?_

"You can call me… _danna-sama._" he said while stared at the girl in front of him who gulped awkwardly

_I'll make you fell in love with me, Kyouraku Rukia. _

_You have my word…._

* * *

I did it! I wrote this chapter as fast as I can. At last, I can focus finishing this chapter. Lately I've been distracted by my other story and cannot focus on one of them. As the result, none of them has done until now^^ I'm sorry for being not focus. Thank you so much for **seras3791** for the reviews. It helped me a lot to stay focus finishing this chapter. I hope you all like it^^


	5. Chapter 4 Flower Panic

Gomen nasai..gomen nasai..gomen nasai… _Minna-san_, it's not that I got writer's block so I left my stories. I have double job since end of November. Both of it were killing me with many task. I wasn't able to write, just made many script for the scenes both of my stories. I'm so sorry for the late update. I've tried my best to write again, so please enjoy reading this chapter.

Special thanks to: **vicky73, xdayanarax, DRUON, BlackBurningHeart, isara-love, silverqueen, 1SuperKawaii, seras3791, Yuniee, Kittens Hellfire, krazykoreangurl, chocolatoz, Ralenore, ZangetsuIchigo13 **for the reviews. I'm really happy with it^^

Also:** 1SuperKawaii,** **krazykoreangurl, Marcella153, Padlock,** **ViperineVampire** thank you for adding as story alert. **Byaruki Luv, nicaneko, DRUON, MidnightMyth, ViperineVampire **thank you for adding as favorite story. Thanks to **nicaneko, DRUON, soulraven98 **for adding me as favorite author and author alert^^.

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Goshujin-sama**__: _"master" In the other hand, it means "husband" in the most polite way. It's more formal than '_**danna-sama**_' also referring to someone else's husband.

_**Kashikomarimashita**__: _"Certainly" It's a very formal way to express agreement. It often used by a store clerk, waiter/waitress or taxi driver to a customer.

_**Soumen **_is are very thin, white Japanese noodles made of wheat flour. Sōmen are usually served cold with a light flavored dipping sauce. In the summer, sōmen chilled with ice is a popular meal to help stay cool.

_**Uji-kintoki kakigouri **_is shaved ice with green tea (_maccha_) flavour syrup and _anko_ (sweet azuki beans) beneath it. Sweetened condensed milk often poured over _Ujikintoki kakigori_.

_**Omatase shimashita: **_"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting"

_**Yoroushiku onegai shimasu:**_"Please take care good of me"

_**Moushiwake arimasen:**_"My deepest apologize". Very formal expression. It should be used to superiors. It shows a stronger feeling than "Sumimasen"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**4**

**Fourth Chapter: Flower Panic**

_Love is like a chocolate, there is something sweet and bitter on it._

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 10th, 16.30 Wednesday Afternoon

Paradise maid café was one of the top ten most qualified maid café in Karakura town. It ranked third by its hospitality and coziness although it's the smallest maid café in Karakura city. The employees were a manager, a cook and three maids while the owner, Ichimaru Gin, seldom paid a visit except for taking Rangiku return to her apartment in the weekend.

Matsumoto Rangiku was the manager, a Happy-Go-Lucky person who seemed to have a special relationship with the owner. Rukia just started working at the maid café three months ago and have noticed their closeness by her own observation. It's not like she spied on them, but they're so obviously close each other that even a monkey will notice.

The official employees as maid were Kurotsuchi Nemu and Hinamori Momo. Rukia was a substitute the third maid who quit because of marriage. After Momo quit, they're having lack of employee. Rangiku has made Rukia as an official employee yesterday and has decided to add a new maid that still unknown by Rukia.

Kurotsuchi Nemu (20 years old) was a university student who worked in Paradise café since the beginning. Rangiku told Rukia that Nemu, the mysterious woman, was Ichimaru Gin's relative. She often appeared from nowhere like a ghost and sometimes missing just like a magician. She always used polite language and act as professional maid. That's way she elected as favorite maid in maid's competition this year which held on April last month. Different from Rukia's oversize French maid costume, Nemu's costume was shorter until the middle of her thigh and tighter so it was hard not to notice every curve of her body.

Momo used to be the runner up of the best maid in maid's competition. She was famous by her innocent look and friendliness. Rangiku stressed after heard she quit. There's no way that she would let that happen, maybe that was Momo's reason not telling her and just sent resignation letter.

Rukia realized that Momo's resignation because of her, so she tried so hard to cover Momo's task. Nevertheless, without Momo, the costumer became less day after day. As for today, there was only one costumer who coming into the café. Rukia had determined that she would serve the costumer at her very best effort. However….

_That man… He was the man in the hospital and the one who got accident because of me. _

_What is he doing here?_

She dumbfounded by the aristocrat looking man in front of her.

"You can call me… '_danna-sama'…_" he said with his deep voice.

It was a ritual in maid café that the costumer must be treated as the master or mistress. They could request the name they wanted to be called by the maid. Generally, the costumer would ask title such as '_goshujinsama_' or 'master', or some sister fetish wanted to be called as '_oniisama_' or '_nii-sama_'. It's the first time for Rukia to call someone '_danna-sama_'. For a good reason, she felt it embarrassing. Maybe it's because her mother used to address her father with '_danna_' which mean '_my husband_'.

"_Kashikomarimashita._ I'll be your maid this afternoon. Here is the menu, da-_danna-sama._" Rukia said while offering the menu in front of Byakuya. She hesitated when called her by the nickname.

"Why won't you sit beside me?" Byakuya said without looking at her. He was reading the menu.

"_Hai_…" she said dutifully as she sat next to him within thirty centimeters distance.

After a few minutes, Byakuya put the menu on the table and turned his gaze to Rukia. He looked at her without expression, just a calm observing gaze.

"Have you decided your meal, _danna-sama_?" she asked him politely.

"What would you recommend…, _Rukia?_"

"In this hot day, may I suggest Chilled _Soumen_ Noodles or _Harusame_ salad?"

"Chilled _Soumen_ Noodles, please." he answered calmly.

Rukia got an impression that the man in front of her was optimistic and determined person. He must be a good leader, also a successful businessman.

"And…what would you like to drink?"

"_Mugicha_ with ice would be suited, I suppose."

Mugicha is barley tea, a very common type of tea in Japanese household.

"Excellent choice, _danna-sama_. Would you like to have dessert?"

"What do you suggest?" again, he asked her opinion.

Rukia had impression that this man never stepped his feet in this kind of place before.

"Between _Uji-kintoki kakigouri_ or _Mizu-youkan_, which one do you prefer, _danna-sama?_"

_Mizu-youkan_ is sweet jelly made from red bean paste and _kakigouri_ is shaved ice flavored with syrup. Both of it were the most wanted dessert on Paradise Maid café.

"I prefer _Mizu-youkan_ to _kakigouri_."

"_Kashikomarimashita._ Then, I'll have your order right away, _danna-sama._" she bowed before leave him and headed to the kitchen.

The cook was Noba (19 years old), a red-haired and aqua eyes young man, who always silent and act shyly toward women. Rangiku often teased him until he put stew pan or a pressure cooker on his head to hide his red face.

"Noba-san, here is an order for the private room number seven. How long it takes?"

"Five minute for the _soumen _and _mizu-youkan._"

"Let me handle the _mugicha. _Please continue to cook the dish, Noba." Rukia said as she prevented Nova from opening the refrigerator door.

"A-_arigatou_..." Noba turned away his body immediately to hide his redden face.

After prepared the glass and put some ice cube in it, she took a jug of barley tea from the refrigerator, poured it into the glass carefully and decorated it with mint leaves and a slice of lemon. She had mastered the technique of serving beverage after three months working there from Noba.

"I'll return in five minute to take the order." she smiled sweetly to Noba, made him blushing.

* * *

"_Omatase shimashita, danna-sama_. Your order will be serving in five minute. Meanwhile, please have a drink." she put the barley tea on the table.

"Would you talk with me while waiting for the dish?"

"Of course. I'd love to. What do you want to talk, _danna-sama_?" she tried to act cheerful, balancing his quiet and calm act.

"Why did you save me?" his unexpected question made Rukia's jaw almost dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?" she feigned her realization.

"Please don't say that you have forgotten about the accident three days ago. And don't even try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. You're not a good liar."

"I..I…" she stuttered, incapable to respond his statement.

_He knew… He remembered me!_

"Honestly, I want to know more about you, Kyouraku Rukia."

He called her name with interested tone that made Rukia shiver.

"It's… it's just natural for me to help you, sir. I'm the only person who saw the accident," she answered after able to control her restiveness.

"Is that so? Why did you leave me at the hospital before I uttered my gratitude?"

Rukia blushed when she remembered her situation at the hospital, woke up at his embrace.

"I-I'm already late for school, so…" she said with still avoid his eyes.

"You're Karakura High School's student, right? Then I suppose you have met my sister, Soifon, am I right?" his eyes never left her figure.

"Yes. She came to my class yesterday and told me that you have invited me for dinner."

She had established her resolve to stay calm and composed to face this man, no matter what happens.

"You had rejected my dinner invitation because of your part-time job. I understand. Truly, I personally came here to apologize for my rude and arrogant attitude. Will you forgive me, Kyouraku-san?"

Rukia gasped in surprise. Her hands flew to cover her mouth and her eyes widely open, shocked. Her resolve to stay calm shattered to pieces. She never expected a rich man like Kuchiki Byakuya would do such a humble thing like this for someone like her. It was beyond her expectation.

"Kyouraku-san, is there something wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"N-no..I'm sorry. I…don't deserve this, Kuchiki-sama. You don't have to do this. I was the rude one to say that you're an arrogant person. I'm terribly sorry, sir." she bowed deeply in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to call me '_danna-sama_'?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, _danna-sama_. Please call me 'Rukia' if you don't mind."

"I knew we are so different, but I really hope that we can start over… as a friend."

Kuchiki Byakuya was a great actor. He managed to mask his emotion perfectly. Rukia would never know that he was actually nervous.

_I'm just asking her to be my friend. Why in the world I feel so nervous? It's the same feeling that I had when I propose Hisana to be my wife six years ago?_

"Huh? F-friend..? Why..why would a noble person like _danna-sama _wants to be my friend?"

"You're my savior, Rukia. I have a huge debt to you. Please don't reject my request this time."

Rukia was in a dilemma. She couldn't imagine to be Byakuya's friend. This man was suspiciously easy to talk with. Her women intuition told herself that this man aimed something from her, but… _what is it?_ She was an ordinary girl, not a stunning beautiful girl and just a plain one. Was he aimed her virginity? Why would he? He could get ten virgin that ten times cuter or sexier than her effortlessly. So, _what is it?_

"I won't push you. I could wait for your answer." he played loose at her.

Rukia glimpsed at his eyes. He didn't seem to have ulterior motives behind those alluring grey orbs. Moreover, if she refused him again this time, she'd become the arrogant one.

"I-it's a great honor to be _danna-sama_'s friend. _Yoroushiku onegai shimasu_."

He smiled inwardly. She had bitten his bait. This girl was so innocent that she didn't realize his intention. He never expected that she would accept his proposal. To be honest, he thought that the idea of being her '_friend_' at the first step was so lame. It was Soifon's idea in the first place.

"Rukia…, do you like flower?" he asked her a random question.

"Yes, I do! I love all kind of flowers. Actually, when I was ten years old, I dreamed to be a florist."

Watching her enthusiasm, Byakuya could measure how much she loves flowers. She used to be stiff and nervous around him at the first, but right after he asked her about flower, she talked to him like a real friend. A curb formed at his lips to see her face glowing by her excitement.

_Soifon is right. She loves flower… I guess I should ask more to her about next steps to make Rukia fell in love with me._

"Is there some kind of flower that you're truly fond of?"

"I like all kind of flower, but I do have favorite flowers referring by the seasons. I like _Himawari _and _Shirayuri_ in summer...ah, I am sorry, I think the dish were ready to serve. Excuse me."

_Himawari _is sunflower and _Shirayuri_ is white Lily. Two kinds of flower that grew beautifully in Summer seasons. Byakuya has a private garden full of white Lilies on his mansion. He was sure that Rukia would fell in love with his garden. He chuckled to see her almost tripped by her own skirt when she hurried to the kitchen to take his meal order.

_This girl surely is a clumsy. Hisana would never….no, Hisana maybe had clumsy side that she never showed me. That must be it… She likes Sunflower and white Lily. Flower language for white Lily is purity; while Sunflower means loyalty. Hisana likes…Orchid which mean refined beauty. _

He felt something wrong, yet he feigned his realization.

Truly, _love is blind._

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion, July 10th, 15.00 Wednesday Afternoon (a half and an hour ago)

"YOU ALREADY GAVE THIS RIDICULOUS REPORT TO ONII-SAMA?"

If Renji could choose, he'd rather faced a hungry lion than a furious Kuchiki Soifon. At least he could climb a tree, run to save his life or kill the lion to defend himself. He could never do that to the angry girl in front of him. She threw the folder file to his face, which made the papers inside it scattered all over the floor.

"You should have talked to me before hand over this report to him, Renji!"

"_Ojou-sama_…, I don't think this report is ridiculous."

"Don't you dare to talk back to me! You're actually gave this 'reincarnation theory' to _onii-sama_? Have you lost your mind? He will scalp you alive, after he realized how stupid your idea is."

"But…Kuchiki-_shachou_ accepted the idea."

"He is in denial, for God sake! Even if you gave him the wildest and peculiar theory about Hisana-san who came back to live, he will accept it without asking the detail. He is in desperate state!"

"T-then, what should we do, _ojou-sama_?"

"We? Don't drag me into your mess! I always wondering, how could you managed to survive so long working as my brother's assistant with all those stupid ideas in your head."

"Please, Soifon _ojou-sama_… You're the only one who can help me…and Kuchiki _shachou_."

Soifon sighed after saw Renji's miserable face.

"Alright, I will help you for the sake of Byakuya _onii-sama_. We don't have another choice. We have to help Byakuya _onii-sama_ to win that girl's heart."

"What? I thought we will separate them."

"Are you mad or something? This is the only chance we have to change the cold and heartless person into kind-hearted Byakuya _onii-sama_ just like before Hisana-san still alive."

"_Ojou-sama_, you're right! Why didn't I think about it earlier?"

"Of course I'm right. You will never get that idea because it's too much for your brain. Now, I will talk to _onii-sama_ and this is what you're going to do…"

* * *

Paradise maid cafe, July 10th, 16.40 Wednesday Afternoon

"_Omatase shimashita, danna-sama_. Chilled_ soumen _noodles and _mizu-youkan _are ready. Please enjoy your… _Danna-sama,_ is there something wrong?" she asked him when she saw Byakuya put away his chopsticks.

"It's my hand. I still can't use it to pick food by chopsticks. Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, _danna-sama_."

Rukia picked the chopsticks, took a few straws of the _soumen_ and dipped it to the sauce before feeding it to Byakuya. She felt embarrassed by this. Momo already told her at her first day about the maid services, including spoon-feeding services to customers. This was the first time for her feeding a costumer. She was so nervous; too much until her hands shaking and accidentally made a few drops of sauce spilled. It tainted his white office shirt, right beside the second button.

"M-_moushiwake arimasen deshita_. I will clean it immediately."

She took a napkin hastily to erase the stain. Instead of removing it, she made it spread larger in his shirt. She looked up and started to realize how close their face was. It made her face redden instantly.

"M-may I took your shirt…for a moment, _danna-sama_? I will…wash it at laundry room. Just a minute, okay?" she said as gave him begging eyes.

"I have to go to my sister's opening party of her new boutique this evening. I have no other choice then. Could you help me to take off my shirt?" he concealed his seducing act perfectly.

"I will do my best, _danna-sama_."

Firstly, she helped him to remove his coat from behind, then she loosen up his tie before took it off from his neck. She couldn't look into his eyes, just staring at his strong and masculine chest. He has the silkiest black hair she had ever seen when the tie passed his long hair. It made her envious somehow. She was certainly sure that any girl in this world would have the same feeling as she was. Rukia also wondered if he goes to salon frequently for hair treatment because it smells so good.

The hardest part was taking off his shirt. Rukia felt her fingers trembling when they unbuttoned his shirt. For the first time in her life, Kyouraku Rukia was undressing a stranger man. It made her insecure in many ways.

"Don't be nervous… relax…" he leaned to her left ear and whispered. His warm breath made her tingled.

Rukia thought she had passed the hardest part after unbuttoned the shirt. _She was wrong_. The biggest challenge was to take it off his body. For a few minutes, she froze to see his naked upper body.

_God, he has the most gorgeous body in the world that I can't blink my eyes to see it._

His ivory white skin was something beyond beautiful. Rukia's hand tingled to touch his well-built chest. It's not too muscular like a soldier or athlete, not also lump like ordinary man. His body was so clean, so different with her father who has many fuzzy hairs all over his chest. He also has six-pack abdomen that not overly muscular. It's…it's just _perfect_.

"Rukia…?" he called, made her soul return to her body.

"I..I will wash the shirt. Excuse me." she ran to hide her flustered face.

Byakuya smiled for real as he took a slice of _mizu-youkan _and enjoy it melted in his mouth. He enjoyed every moment he spent with her.

She was…_amusing_.

* * *

Karakura High School, July 11th, 08.00 Thursday Morning

Morning at Karakura city began with shower rain. The sky dyed by light-grey color. A girl, used light blue raincoat and umbrella with same color, walked calmly in the middle of the rain passed school gate. At the entrance of shoes locker room, she took off her raincoat and hung it at coat hanger. After placed her umbrella at its place, she took off her shoes and opened the shoe locker to take out her indoor shoes. Then, _she froze_.

"_Ohayou_, Kyouraku-san!" Kojima Mizuhiro greeted her.

Rukia –with lightning speed— took out her indoor shoes, placed her outdoor shoes inside, and slammed close her locker door with unnecessary power that made a loud sound.

"Oi, Rukia! You'll break your locker door if you keep doing that." Ichigo said.

"I'm not doing this every day, Ichigo. I'm just surprised!" she defended herself.

"I'm sorry that I surprise you, Kyouraku-san." Mizuhiro said, feigned guilty expression on his innocent face.

"I-it's okay. I...I have to go. Bye!"

"I told you. She knew about your reputation, _Womanizer_. You scared her!" she heard Ichigo comment while she ran away from them.

She stopped running in the hallway and walked normally.

_What was that? _

_Why is something like that in my shoes locker? _

_Who has put it there? _

_Calm down, Rukia. You must observe anyone if there is someone suspicious._

Rukia was about a hundred meter from her class when she passed Toushirou. Their eyes met about a minute before he broke the eye contact and sighed at her as if she had made a terrible mistake. He walked away to the office room.

_Huh? What was that? Why he sighed at me?_

When she was about to reach the handle of classroom door, Ishida has opened it. They made eye contact for fifteen seconds before he sighed too and passed her to the toilet.

_What was that? Why Ishida is also sighed at me? _

_I'm sure today is not my class duty schedule. Then, what is it? _

She kept questioning herself until she stepped in the classroom. Suddenly, all her classmate's eyes set at her. She has become the center of the class.

"_Ohayou_, Kyouraku-san. You have become today's celebrity of the class. Congratulation." Inoue greeted her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Inoue's hand pointed at her desk. A bouquet of white Lily lies on her desk. Rukia's jaw dropped. She walked closer to her desk to check on it.

"You surely know how to make a sensation, aren't you, Kyouraku-san?" Inoue sat on chair in front of her desk and caressed the flower bouquet with cheerful expression.

"I'm not making sensation. I don't intent to..."

"But you have. Who is that man?" he cut her sentence.

"How could I possibly know? It doesn't has any card on it."

"Are you sure you don't have a secret admirer, Kyouraku-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." Rukia answered positively.

Someone has put a white Lily at her shoes locker. Someone has also put a bouquet of white Lily on her desk, s_omeone who knew about her favorite flower_.

"…_do you like flower?"_

"_Is there some kind of flower that you're truly fond of?"_

Suddenly she remembered about his questions. His charming appearance, his deep voice, his capturing grey eyes, all about his images popped out of nowhere in her mind. Her eyes widen at once.

_Than man….! Kuchiki Byakuya!_

"Have you remembered?" Inoue read her expression.

"N-not particularly…"

"Hmmm.., you're a terrible liar, Kyouraku-san. I don't hate it, though."

"What do you mean by that, Inoue-san?"

"Nothing. I'm just envious of you. You're able to catch a big fish with a small bait. I still have to learn a lot from you, Kyouraku-san." she smiled friendly.

"I don't understand."

"You're so good at playing innocent. I wonder how many men have deceived by your act."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This bouquet is surely expensive. This rich man must be very satisfied by your 'service' until he sent you such a luxurious bouquet. White Lily means 'purity'. Is this means that he feels sorry for taking your purity?"

Rukia glared at Inoue Orihime with furious eyes.

"That's not true! Nobody has taken my purity! I still have it! Please tell me that you don't mean all those cruel statements. Please tell me that you're just teased me."

"You're right, Kyouraku-san. I like to tease you so much…"

Rukia sighed to express her relief state.

"…But I'm sorry, all those statements, **I mean it**. You may take any men out there. However, I won't allow a 'cheap' girl like you to attract men in this classroom, especially Kurosaki-kun."

Her polite language and sweet voice wasn't able to coat her bitter sarcasm. Rukia tilted her head to prevent her tears spilled. _It was useless_. Rukia ran to the girl toilet to wash her face.

"I'm not 'cheap'." she told her reflection on the mirror.

_Why is he doing this? Is he trying to make a fun of me? This is humiliating! I've never this humiliated before. _

_Kyouraku Rukia, you're pathetic!_

_Get hold of yourself, Rukia. You're stronger than this!_

"Ha.." her mouth open slightly. A smile suddenly appeared from nowhere on her face

"Aha ha ha..! Aha ha ha ha..!"

Still looking at the the mirror with mouth open wide, she was laughing incessantly. Rukia didn't know why she has an urgent to laugh. She felt something so funny and didn't able to keep down her laughter.

"Kyo-Kyouraku-san…, are you alright?" Arisawa Tatsuki asked her with scared expression.

"I..I'm sorry. I'm alright." she answered, still with a wide smile in her face.

Before Tatsuki asked her again, Honshou Chizuru has pulled her away from Rukia.

"Let her alone, Tatsuki-chan." Chizuru whispered to Tatsuki.

"Don't call me that!"

"UGHH!" Chizuru groaned after her stomach punched by Tatsuki. "I..think…she has lost her mind...ugh!" she said while hugging her stomach.

"Don't be ridiculous! Let me talk to her for a second." Tatsuki said.

Rukia seems to regain her usual expression after all those cheerful but creepy laugh.

"_Ano_…Kyouraku-san, it's time for PE class. We have to change our uniform."

"Ah, thank you, Tatsuki. I'm going ahead, okay. See you."

Rukia walked away with happy face, leaving Tatsuki dan Chizuru in horrified state.

"Ta-Tatsuki-chan, what's wrong with her? She's became someone else. Is she has _schizophrenia_ or something?"

"She called me 'Tatsuki'? No one brave enough to call me just by my given name except you, Chizuru."

"Yeah, it's because I'm a masochist. I love it when you hit me."

"I think you're the one who has lost your mind and got _schizophrenia_. Maybe…we just spoke to Kyouraku-san's twin sister."

"Yeah right…Then we are a pair of lesbi- AAGHH!"

Tatsuki knocked down Chizuru with triple kick at her stomach and a punch in the top of her head until the red haired girl collapsed at the floor.

"Pervert! Corrupted girl!" Tatsuki mumbled angrily while go to the changing room.

* * *

My first five thousand words chapter. I'm exhausted, but I deserve it because I made my readers waiting for so long. Then..., _oyasumi nasai_.


	6. Chapter 5 Change of Heart

Minna-san, I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus. I know I should be updated this chapter first before my other story, but I'm in the mood to write Dance under the Moonlight after my hiatus. Moreover, after long time not writing, I need to fix my grammar and add my vocabulary. What a nightmare… I don't think I could manage to get out of this crisis without everyone's supports. Actually, I was going to update last week, but somehow there was an error on the network. In addition, I've to go to rental for posting this chapter because I'm no longer have internet connection in my house (It's true!) But, I'm doing my best^^

Special thanks to: **DRUON, vicky73, nicaneco,BlackBurningHeart, isaraaries, seras3791, isara-love, silverqueen, L, LuciL06** for the reviews.

Also:** lacuschan18 **thank you for adding as story alert. **Ashezo, Animefreecs, LuciL06** thank you for adding as favorite story.

Thank you for all the readers too...^^

I've tried my best, so please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

**NOTES:**

_**Mato**_ is the normal target for most _kyudo_ practitioners.

_**Yumi**_ or Japanese bow are traditionally made of bamboo, wood and leather. The suitable height for _yumi_ depends on the archer's draw (_yatsuka_) which is about half the archer's height.

_**Yugake**_ is a glove that an archer wears on the right hand.

_**Ya**_ means arrow. The length of an arrow is the archer's _yatsuka_ plus 6-10 centimeters. Every _ya_ has a gender (male _ya_ are called _haya_; female _ya_, _otoya_); being made from feathers from alternate sides of the bird, the _haya_ spins clockwise upon release while the _otoya_ spins counter-clockwise. Kyūdō archers usually shoot two _ya_ per round, with the _haya_ being shot first.

_**hassetsu**_ or "eight stages of shooting" are kyūdō technique is meticulously prescribed in the Kyūdō Kyohon (Kyūdō Manual).

_**Honmei chocolate **_or _**Honmei choco **_literally, "**true feeling chocolate**" in Japanese. Honmei choco is chocolate given by women on Valentine's day to men whom the giver has romantic feelings for. This is often given to boyfriends, prospective boyfriends, and husbands. Honmei chocolate is higher-quality and more expensive than _**giri choco **_("**obligation chocolate**"). Giri choco is given to male coworkers and other men to whom the woman has no romantic attachment.

_**Bentou**_ or packed lunch box, usually homemade, but it also sold in store or supermarket.

_**Moshi-moshi **_means 'Hallo' for answering or greeting in phone.

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.

I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.

Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**5**

**Fifth Chapter: Change of Heart**

_Someone makes me seeing the world from different angle. Someone… is you._

* * *

Shihouin clan's Doujou, July 11th, 07.30 Thursday morning

If there was someone who never failed to make Byakuya Kuchiki upset, she was the one. Shihouin Yoruichi was the leader of Shihouin clan, relative of Ginrei Kuchiki by marital relation. In short, Yoruichi's aunt was Ginrei's wife. She knows Byakuya since he was a little boy and loves to tease him. In her eyes, he always be her little brother because she was the only child in her family.

Kisuke Urahara watched his fiancée carefully as she pulled the string of her bow in full draw. Her eyes narrowed, taking aim of the target. His gaze turned to the target after she released her arrow. She shot the center of _mato_ with her arrow, a perfect hit. Urahara gave her applause as a compliment.

"Great shot, Yoruichi-san!" he praised her.

Yoruichi wiped perspiration in her forehead and put down her bow.

"This is boring. _Kyuudou_ supposed to be a competitive game. _Ne,_ Kisuke…why don't you give a try?" she walked to him and then sat beside him.

"I'll have to say pass. You know I'm not good at this."

"Ah, come on, Kisuke! I'm tired practice by myself, you know."

She put her chin on her palm, looking irritated. Urahara Kisuke knew this was a bad premonition.

"How about _him_? It's been more than a month since the last time you played with him."

"Good idea, Kisuke! You're always good at weasel out of trouble and passed it to someone else."

"You know me better than myself, I'm honored, Yoruichi-san." he waved his fan calmly.

"And you're a great sweet talker. Well, hand over me your cellphone."

Kisuke Urahara gave his cellphone to his fiancée at once.

"Don't you dare to leave this place until you see Byakuya's loser face after I beat him. This will be fun." Yoruichi grinned widely.

* * *

The Third Avenue, July 11th, 07.50 Thursday Morning

Renji Abarai glanced at Byakuya, who sat calmly at the passenger's seat, through the rear mirror. It was an amazing sight when Byakuya's fingers typed an email with high speed although his right hand was still in bandage. He thought that Byakuya could win high-speed-typing-message contest with that skill. However, he preferred not to mention his thought because he saw Byakuya was narrowing his eyes slightly in irritation. Renji worked for Byakuya long enough to notice this symptom which means he must not disturb Byakuya, by all means.

As Byakuya's secretary, Renji also realized that his boss had a good mood yesterday, right after his visit to the Maid café. He was not angry even just a slight although he was late to fetch him for about thirty minutes. On the contrary, he had bought Renji Strawberry short cake from the maid café. He had to slap himself to make sure that he was not dreaming, and he almost hit a pedestrian last night when he was red-handing Byakuya smiling to himself.

Renji couldn't help to think that Soifon's plan was a brilliant idea. It was because of the maid who has similar figure as Hisana. However, last night was last night. Today was something else. Byakuya's good mood has turned 180 degree into bad mood. Renji felt the hard pressure and gloomy atmosphere were surrounding Byakuya.

_Is it because of the phone call he had received five minutes ago?_

"_Shachou_, where are we going?" Renji asked him carefully.

"Shihouin clan's doujou." he tersely replied.

_Now I get it. He always in foul mood every time meets Yoruichi Shihouin. I'd better not to disturb him if I want to survive._

Renji knew that his master and Yoruichi were having an interesting relationship. It's not that they hate each other, but they were always competing different thing each month.

What a complex relationship.

* * *

Shihouin clan's Archery Field, July 11th, 08.00 Thursday morning

When Yoruichi saw Byakuya walked toward her, she grinned broadly.

"Yo, _Byakuya-bo!_" she raised her right hand, greeting Byakuya casually.

"When will you stop addressed me by that ridiculous nickname?" he asked coldly.

"Not a chance. If you hate it so bad, why don't you make me stop?"

"How?" he asked her with simple and short question.

"It's easy. You just have to accept my challenge. If you win, you can order me to do anything you like. What do you think?" she put a hand to her chin and tilted her head teasingly.

"I don't have time to play around with you."

"Uh-huh? Is that so? Well, I've never expected that Kuchiki clan's leader is a scaredy-cat. Don't you see this event as opportunity to win? You've never won against me even just once, remember?" she provoked him nicely.

"Then I'll make you regret your challenge. I'm in." his voice was colder than ice water.

"That's the spirit! When the last time you practice _kyuudou_?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Twelve years ago."

"Are you sure having self-confidence to compete me after not holding _yumi_ for twelve years?" she gave him disdain look.

Byakuya and Yoruichi glared at each other.

"It's not only self-confidence that I have to win this challenge, but also skill." Byakuya said seriously, pity in his voice.

"Great! Then we have no problem. We'll have _kyuudou_ competition. The loser must do anything requested by the winner. Are you fine with that?"

"Sure. Let's begin."

Without wasting time, Byakuya prepared himself with _yugake_ and then picked his _yumi_ and _ya_. He stepped up to the back line known as the _honza_ and then kneeled in a form of _seiza_ known as _kiza_ beside Yoruichi. They bowed to the _mato_ in unison, stood, and then took three steps forward to the _shai_ line (firing line) before knelt again. As adjudicator was Kisuke Urahara. He decided to let Yoruichi get the first turn to shoot.

They moved in lock-step fashion through the _hassetsu_, each of them standing and firing one after another at the respective targets, kneeling between each shot, until they have exhausted four of their supply of arrows.

Something extraordinary happened. Both of Yoruichi and Kisuke didn't believe their eyes when Byakuya shot his _mato_ perfectly on the center of the target each time he had his turn. In the end, he won the game with perfect scores. His expression didn't change even a bit. It made Yoruichi annoyed.

"You're cheating!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me. There's no way someone who has not practice for twelve years managed to perform perfect strike four times in a row." she said furiously.

"Shihouin Yoruichi, you're the one who challenged me. I've never know that it will be _kyuudou_ competition in the first place. You may asked my grandfather to investigate whether I lied or not. However, I'm disappointed. Is this how the way the leader of Shihouin clan to accept a defeat?" Byakuya sighed as though disappointed.

Her face flamed with mortification.

"Renji, let's go. We have waste our precious time."

Byakuya didn't wait for Yoruichi's respond. He left the archery field without saying a word to Yoruichi. He walked straight to his car. Renji bowed deeply to Yoruichi and Kisuke before ran to chase his master.

In his car, Byakuya didn't able to comprehend why he suddenly has an incredible ability in _kyuudou_. On top of that, he didn't understand why felt angry and sad in the same time although he won for the first time from Shihouin Yoruichi. He kept on typed text messages to distract his desire to hit someone with his fist. He also wished that there won't be any person who messed with him today because he might kill that person in his present state.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi left by Byakuya with confused expression. Her face was so funny that Kisuke need so bad to burst out his laughter. However, he hid his laughter behind his fan because he still treasured his life.

"Can you believe what he had done to me?"

"Yeah, it seems _she_ had won against you, Yoruichi-san. Now, don't get upset. Let's have a drink." Kisuke pulled Yoruichi's arm and assisted her to sit on the chair.

"I don't get it…" she muttered before drank her _sake_.

Kisuke smiled behind his fan. He saw the whole thing but kept it in secret. He saw the girl with raven hair was the one who defeated his fiancée. Her figure vanished, replaced by Byakuya's figure after the last arrow had shot.

"_What a pretty girl. I envy you, Byakuya-san._" he said softly so it won't hear by Yoruichi.

* * *

Karakura High School, July 11th, 09.30 Thursday Afternoon

As usual, for P.E, classes 2-3 and 2-4 would combine and have PE together with the boys and girls separated. Today's P.E class was fitness test. The test began by 50 meters dash. Mrs. Halibel as the P.E teacher for the girl class wrote the scores in a little book. Rukia braided her hair so it won't bother her when she has to run. Orihime with her ponytail stood beside her.

"I heard you've cried in girl restroom. I hope it wasn't because of what I had said." she feigned her concern.

"Of course not. I wasn't cry in the first place. I just got something in my eyes." Rukia smiled cheerfully while talk back to her.

"_Ne_, Kyourau-san. Between you and me, who do you think the fastest?"

"In our last track record, you're the fastest, Inoue-san."

"You do have a good memory, but I'm not so sure I'll be the fastest today. You seem in a good shape. Why don't we have a race? The winner may obtain something from the loser."

"Actually I feel great today. What an interesting challenge. I'll accept it and win." she said without any burden.

"I like you optimism. Hope the best will be the winner." Orihime smiled happily.

As soon as Rukia accepted Orihime's challenge, the news spread over the other student. It reached the boys class too.

"Have you heard the news? Inoue and Kyouraku will have a race in 50 meters dash." Mizuhiro said to Ichigo, Keigo, Chad and Ishida.

"Really? Wow, those girls are so motivated. I wonder, what could be the prize?" Keigo said, staring at Ichigo with suspicious stare. The other boys were also looking at Ichigo.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Well, it's not a secret that Inoue-san like you and thought that Kyouraku-san is her rival." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up.

"What? No way!"

"Your sense of another person's affection surely is suck, Ichigo. Don't you ever think why Inoue gave you handmade _honmei _chocolate?" Keigo said.

"I've never noticed that it was _honmei _chocolate. I gave it to Yuzu because I thought it's just _giri _chocolate." Ichigo said innocently.

Keigo slapped his forehead in despair.

"This guy is so…. I feel sorry for Inoue-san." Ishida sighed.

"I can't believe you gave a homemade chocolate from a beautiful girl to your little sister." he whined.

"She made it herself? I wonder what she put on the chocolate. Yuzu got diarrhea for two days after ate it. I used to think that it was because of the chocolate had expired. Now I know the truth."

Ishida and Keigo shared their gaze and then shrugged in unison.

"Who do you think will be the winner, Chad?" Mizuhiro asked.

"Inoue-san has longer legs and she was the leader of track team in middle school. It's obvious that she'll be the fastest among them."

Ishida, Keigo and Mizuhiro agreed with Chad, but Ichigo said something different.

"I think Rukia will win. I'm sure of it."

"Why do you think so?" Keigo asked him.

"I just... _know it_." his gaze never shifted from Rukia's figure.

The other boys shared their gaze and then shrugged. They watched the girl said across the gym who about to begin the race. Rukia and Orihime stood in a row with three other girls. Mrs. Hallibel held the stopwatch to measure the time.

As most of people's predicted, Orihime was leading with Rukia on the second place.

"GO ORIHIME…! YOU'RE THE WINNER!" Chizuru screamed loudly to cheer Orihime.

"DO YOUR BEST, RUKIA….!"

Rukia almost didn't belief her vision when she saw Neliel and some of her fans (Neliel's fan, not Rukia's) cheering for her. She was not expecting someone would support her in the first place. She just noticed recently that she had gained popularity, thanks to Soifon and the red-haired man.

"On your mark!" Mr. Hallibel said the command, "Get set!... GO!" she said as one of the students blew the whistle.

Orihime and Rukia ran as an arrow released from its bow, leaving the other runners behind. Orihime smiled to herself, convinced that she'll be the winner. However, ten meters before the finish line, Rukia ran on her with amazing speed.

"Five point nine seconds!"

All people on the gym dropped their jaws. Rukia had just broken the record of accomplishment 50 meters dash for girls. Rukia immediately surrounded by teacher and her classmates.

"Rukia-san…! I've never know you're so great at running." Neliel praised her.

"It was amazing! You're so cool, Ukitake-san!"

"How did you do that?" even Mrs. Hallibel astonished by her.

Tons of praise didn't make Rukia proud of herself. She just smiled at them kindly. Actually she had no idea what happened to her body and mind. She had just won from Inoue Orihime and it feels great.

* * *

After a quick shower and changed to school uniform, Rukia returned to the classroom alone. Inside the empty classroom, Orihime has waiting for her with scowled face.

"You're changing faster than I am." Rukia broke the silent.

"You won. What do you want me to do?" Orihime asked her.

"I don't have any idea that I would win, so I'm not thinking about it yet."

"Is that so. Then, let me know after you've decide it." she walked away hastily.

When Orihime reached the door, she stopped.

"Will you please wear the school uniform properly?" she said without looking at Rukia then walked away.

Rukia stared down at her uniform.

"Ah, right! I forgot to tie my ribbon. How thoughtful you are, Inoue-san." she talked to herself.

She tried to tie her ribbon to the collar of her uniform. Somehow, she couldn't make it right.

"Let me help you." a pair of hand finished the job for her.

Rukia looked up and saw the orange haired boy smiled slightly at her.

"You're still the same, aren't you? You're never good at tying ribbon, Rukia."

"That's not true. I'm just can't do it if I'm not in front of a mirror" she frowned childishly, making him chuckled. "Anyway, thank you, Ichigo."

"You're welcome," he gave her a lonely smile. "I also want to congratulate you."

"What for? My birthday has passed, you know." she tilted her head slightly.

"Not for that, silly. You've done great at today's fitness test. I saw your record and you're the best in running, jumping, flexibility and endurance. You're got average point in strength, but it was fine. You're must be in fit condition right now. I've never knew you're so good at P.E class."

"I've never known myself," she muttered. Rukia didn't understand either. She moved as if her body has its own mind.

"So, I heard you won from Inoue. What's the prize?"

"We're not discuss about it yet."

"How could that be?" Ichigo frowned in curiosity.

"Well, the deal is that the winner may obtain something from the loser. I'm still confused what I want to get from Inoue." Rukia scratched her head.

"If I may give you an advice, don't ask her to make you _bentou._ I got stomachache for two days after ate her _bentou_ last month. I got _bentou_phobia since then. I don't want you to share the same nightmare as I was."

Rukia laughed to hear his joke. Indeed Orihime has a reputation as girl with ridiculous taste for food.

"_Bentou_phobia? That would be regrettable." Rukia laughed with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked after they stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Do I look not alright?" she returned the question.

"No, it's just… You look…" he scratched his forehead, searching the right words. "…_different_"

"Why did you say so?"

"Is it because of him?"

"Excuse me, who are we talking about?" she gave him confused expression.

"You know...the flower sender. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Rukia sighed in frustration.

"Ichigo... I don't have boyfriend or something like secret admirer. It's just a prank. I'm sure of it."

"Is that so," he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, why don't we sit somewhere and drink a juice pack?"

"It would be your treat, right?"

"Sure. Why not? But…do you still remember how to drink a juice pack?"

A vein was throbbing in Rukia's temple as she smacked Ichigo's upper arms. Ichigo laughed at her action. They walked to the vending machine and Ichigo bought them packed fruit juices.

"Seriously, I've never met a girl who troubled to drink juice pack before."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" she stared at him with threatening glare.

"Of course not. I don't want to share a nightmare with the packed juice. What was you're going to do with the knife back then? Don't tell me you had planned to chop the juice pack?"

Ichigo smirked to see red color tainted her flawless cheeks.

"Can you be more annoying than this?" she said this with a grain of sarcasm.

"No chopping? Then…peeling it? Or stab it?" he felt Rukia's murderous intent.

"No! What do you think I am? A psycho or something?" her expression tightening in anger

"A psycho wouldn't try to open a packed juice with a knife. A weird girl that is." Ichigo's cruel eyes flashed.

"Will you shut up? I was thirteen years old that time." she turned her face away in annoyance.

Rukia realized how silly she was at that time. She got a penknife as a present from her uncle and so enthusiastic to try it on almost everything she found. She got frustrated because she never drank juice pack before. So... Yes, it was so embarrassing memory. Ichigo was the only person who knew about this.

"Even my five years old niece can do it. Say, if I was not helping you that time, I'm sure you were going to 'murder' that juice pack with least with five stabs." he gave her playful smirk.

"Alright…alright…You're the greatest person in this world because you're the one who teach me how to drink packed juice properly. Thank you so much, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. Are you satisfied?" she crossed her arms over her breasts, staring back at him in challenge.

"My bad… I'm couldn't get enough teasing you. So, which one do you prefer? Strawberry or Orange?" he offered the juices to her.

"I like you." she smiled sweetly as she took the Strawberry juice from his hand.

Ichigo looked surprised at her and started blushing to hear her answer. He knew Rukia just want to tease him back, but still… Luckily, Rukia was too busy with her juice that she didn't notice that she actually made him embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're back."

Rukia stared at him with questioning gaze.

"What makes you think I've been away? I'm always here."

"No, you're not. For the past two years, you've became anti-social person and taciturn. You refused me every time I tried to talk with you. I know you've been through a hard time since your father left. I want to help you, but you closed yourself from outer world. You drew a line and didn't let anyone pass it."

"I…I'm not…"

"Rukia, I know you since we're in middle school. You can't lie to me."

"Even if I can, I won't lie to you, Ichigo. You're already has so much problem in your family, I don't want to add your burden."

"That's what you think about yourself to me? A burden? For God sake, Rukia! We're _nakama_, aren't we? If you dare to say or do something like that again, I'll…I'll…." he was so angry until couldn't continue his words.

Rukia smiled, her expression softening.

"Sorry for making you worry, Ichigo. I promise you, I won't do that again."

He smiled and then patted her head.

"So glad to have you back as yourself, Rukia." he said in peaceful voice.

"Me too. Thank you for the juice. We'd better get back to the class. The next lesson will begin in five minutes." she stood from her chair.

"After school…can I walk you home?" he asked her in casual tone.

"I'd love too, but I'm sorry… I have to go somewhere else."

"Are you having part-time job or something?"

"Psstt..!" Rukia closed Ichigo's mouth with her palm, making him blushed slightly. "You know we're forbidden to have part-time job except in summer vacation."

"So it's true. You might get suspended, Rukia! You're so reckless."

"I won't get suspended if they're not figured it out. Please keep this as secret, okay?" she stared at him with pleading eyes. Ichigo was seeing it as puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll walk you there."

"Ichigo, I worked as maid in Paradise maid café. You'll have to take detour if you walk me there."

"I don't care."

"Don't be silly! Your father will kick your ass, literally, if you are late for dinner. And Yuzu will worry about you." she said in consideration.

"You're right. But I will come there next time." he decided to follow her advice.

"Sure. I'll treat you Strawberry smoothie if you're come." she smiled sweetly.

Ichigo walked beside her back to the classroom. He noticed that Rukia's personality turned to be more optimistic and resolute. He was glad now they could talk closely just like the old time before Rukia's father left her.

* * *

Seireitei Corporation – Executive Director's office, July 11th, 15.30 Thursday Afternoon

Byakuya was busy reading and signing documents in his office while Renji stared at him concernedly. He saw Byakuya somehow depressed and in melancholy state. Byakuya even skipped lunch and kept on working nonstop.

"Umm…_shachou_, is there something wrong?" Renji couldn't help to ask him.

"Why did you ask?" he said without looking at his secretary.

"You don't seem to be happy although you had won from a competition with Shihouin Yoruichi-sama, _shachou_."

"Why should I?" again, he answered coldly.

"It's the most brilliant victory I've ever seen. I've never know _shachou_ is a skillful archer."

"Renji…" he put down his pen. "…get the car and take me away from here. I had enough working," he said suddenly. He made Renji stood dumbstruck by his sudden decision.

"H-_hai_…" he answered obediently.

Today was the sunniest day of summer, but it was cloudy for Byakuya. He stared at his reflection in the glass of the window. His appearance was wistful and he was in misery. Byakuya had tried to abandon his 'unnecessary' feeling by working all day long like a mad man, but he failed.

_What happened to me? I'm barely couldn't keep my composed nature. I feel…miserable. Moreover, my body…, it won't cooperate with my mind. It feels heavy and weak._

Suddenly, his cellphone was ringing, brought him back to reality. He saw the caller name.

_Urahara Kisuke… How unusual he called me._

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kuchiki-san. How are you?"

"Why don't you straight to the point? Is there something you want to discuss with me?"

"How sharp you are, Kuchiki-san. How is your body? It must be in pain and hard to control, isn't it?"

Byakuya's eyes widened for a second.

_He knew… Nobody knows that he was in pain because he concealed it nicely. Even so…_

"How do you know?" he frowned slightly.

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

Byakuya sighed. He remembered that Urahara Kisuke was self-proclaimed 'The Man with Sixth Sense'. Byakuya never believed him and thought that all he was saying just fiddlesticks.

"What do you know?" he decided to hear what he was saying for a while.

"To be honest…," he was silent for a while. "…_I have no idea._"

"You're lucky we're talking in phone. If you're in front of me at this moment, I'll break something from your face." Byakuya said with serious tone.

"_Yare-yare_…, you've became a straight-forward person. That must be _her_ influence."

"Who are you talking about?"

"You're the one who know her. I just saw a petite girl with raven hair. God, she was so alike with Hisana-sama. I thought she's Hisana-san's ghost at first and then I realized that she is a different person." he said with his usual playful tone.

Byakuya's heart skip a beat when he mention about the girl's appearance.

_Rukia…_

"Have you seen her somewhere before?"

"Just today, this morning to be exact. I saw her competing _kyuudou_ with my fiancée."

"Stop joking around. It was me."

"No. It was her. She was the one who won the competition because she has a great talent in _kyuudou._ Think about it, Kuchiki-san. You're never hold a bow for twelve years. There's no chance you'll win against Yoruichi-san who practices every week for the last three years."

"I don't believe it."

"Aah... my mistake. You're the 'no miracle' guy. Even you had survived after a deadly accident, you still won't acknowledge something called 'miracle', aren't you? Fine. I can deal with your way of thinking."

"What else do you know?"

"Your case seems familiar with possession. You feel weak, heavy and dizzy, right. Maybe you've been possessed by a spirit. God, you're such a lucky man to have such a beautiful spirit inside your body. However, I still have to perform an exorcism to you."

"No need. I'm definitely not possessed." he said in certainty.

"How did you know? Do you have sixth sense too?" he raised one of his eyebrow.

"I don't need sixth sense to figure it out. That girl is not a spirit. She's alive."

"How fascinating….I've never seen something like your case. By the way, you DO know her. Who is she?"

A curve formed in Byakuya's lips before he said her name.

"_Kyouraku Rukia_..."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update. I couldn't settle my mind between two of my story. The gender was too different, one serious and romantic while the other casual and supernatural. I'm surely still have long way to learn writing better. Well, I have fun writing both of it, thanks to your support. I love you all...^^


	7. Chapter 7 Close to You

Good day, _Minna-san_… I'm so into my other story that I didn't make it to write this chapter properly on the schedule. I'm terribly sorry for this. The title of this chapter reminds me of my first story^^ It feels nostalgic in some way.

June 18th is my special day. I would like to dedicate this chapter as a present for all of my readers. Thank you so much for the support. I'm doing my best for you, _Minna-san_^^

Special thanks to: **vicky73, LuciL06, L, silverqueen, seras3791, Nana, DRUON, isara-love, LeyCoo, ByarukixOxO** for the reviews.

Also:** airi-07, Nathalie Shiffer, k-k-katie, LuciL06, **thank you for adding as story alert. **Kiss of Imortality, soinlovewithbleach **thank you for adding as favorite story.

Thank you for all the readers too...^^

I've tried my best, so please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

**NOTE:**

_**Anmitsu**_ is a traditional Japanese dessert which includes kanten jelly, fruits, and _anko_ (sweet azuki bean paste). "An" indicates _anko_, and _mitsu_ means syrup in Japanese. _Anmitsu_ is often topped with vanilla ice cream and is called _cream anmitsu_..

_**Omatase shimashita: **_"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting"

_**Ojou-sama** : "Miss"_

_**Unagi **__**rice**__ : _a bowl of rice withcharcoal-roasted freshwater eel and sauce on top of it. It's reported to give you the strength and virility you need to get through the long, hot days.

_**Gochisousama**_: literally means 'It's been a feast', said after every meal.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**6**

**Sixth Chapter: Close to You **

_For every second that passes, I love you even more._

* * *

Seventh Avenue, July 11th, 15.40 Thursday afternoon

_Kyouraku Rukia…._

"_Hatsiii__!_"

In her way to Paradise maid café, Rukia stopped and sneezed in all of sudden. For unexplainable reason, she seemed heard someone just called her name.

_Huh? Did someone just call my name? Ah, maybe it's just my feeling. I have to go to the café immediately or Rangiku-san will scold me._

Rukia ran hastily and walked in fast pace sometimes. In five minutes, she arrived in front of Paradise Maid café. She stopped when she saw someone stood on the side of sidewalk, leaning on the sidewall of the café building. A girl with a bun in her black hair was Hinamori Momo. Her eyes were staring blankly at the other side of the road.

_Momo… what is she doing in here? Is she waiting for me?_

"Momo..?" Rukia made her jolted and turned her gaze to Rukia instantly.

"Ru-kia," she called Rukia's name with trembled voice. "We need to talk... _please_."

"Sure. Let's sit down on the bench. It won't be comfortable for us talking by standing on the sidewalk." Rukia said as she sat on the bench outside the café, followed by Hinamori.

"Um, is it alright for you to talk…with me?"

"Of course. You can always talk with me anytime you like, even if we're not friend anymore."

"Rukia…I…I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh," Rukia a little bit confused by Hinamori's sudden confession. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it's not because of me."

"No, don't be sorry because this is what I want. I'm sorry, Rukia. I just realize how stupid I am to choose him and leave you. Now I know that our friendship is more important than anything is. I know this is a selfish request, but…can I be your friend again?" she asked with hoping face. "I understand if you don't want to meet me again…"

"Momo, that's enough." Rukia cut her long chitchat. "Welcome back."

Rukia smiled at her while Hinamori looked at her in disbelief gaze for a few minutes.

It the same pattern they had been through for the past ten years of their friendship. Rukia and Momo caught on quarrel many times until both of them lost count of it, but they made up less than three days after one of them apologized. This time was the longest part and neither of them felt comfortable because of it. Momo got the worst effect. She couldn't sleep, eat, study or do anything properly. She had been daydreaming all the times until her boyfriend getting bored and they decided to break up.

"So, why don't you give me some hug instead of staring at me like that?" she suggested.

"Oh, Rukia, thank you! You're my best friend." Hinamori said as she pulled Rukia to her embrace.

"You know," Rukia said when Hinamori let go of her embrace. "we should celebrate this. I'll treat you _anmitsu_. It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"I'm the one who should treat you shaved ice for forgiving me and for winning from Orihime."

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows about the news. You're doing a great thing, Rukia. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm just lucky, that's all. I guess my long awaited miracle has come." Rukia smiled happily to Hinamori.

"I guess we have to treat each other."

"You're right. And..., could you back to work in café. Poor Rangiku-san, we're lack of staff."

"I will reapply as maid to Rangiku-san. I hope the vacancy is still available."

"There always a vacancy for you in this café, Momo. Our costumer dropped since you're not here. I guess most of the costumer of this café is your fans."

"Then we have to go inside now or Rangiku-san will scold us for coming late."

"That would be scary." Rukia as she took Momo's hand and entered the café.

"Right on time. I thought I will fire you if you don't come in one minute, Rukia-chan." Rangiku welcomed them with hands in her hips.

"Please spare me, Rangiku-_tenchou_. I have I good excuse for this. Look, I bring Momo back." Rukia showed Momo to Rangiku like a commercial commodity.

"Rangiku-san, I'm so sorry for my improper resign. Please let me back to work here." Momo bowed deeply to Rangiku.

"I wish I could do that, but…the new maid has come. She is helping Noba preparing the ingredients in the kitchen at this moment. I'm so sorry, Momo." Rangiku sighed regretfully.

Rukia and Momo shared disappointed gaze to each other.

"I think it's alright, Rangiku. Just let her back to work."

Rangiku swung her head toward the voice. Ichimaru Gin smiled at her as the return.

"The more the merrier, right?" he winked at her.

"Please don't make another irresponsible decision. How about the new maid?"

"She needs someone to teach her about her tasks, and I don't think there would be someone who can teach her better than Hinamori-chan." Gin argued convincingly.

Rangiku sighed in defeat. "Do as you like. You're the owner, after all."

Gin took Rangiku's hand and kissed it like a noble gentleman.

"You look more charming when you're sulking."

Scarlet heat flamed through Rangiku's face, flushing her cheeks in embarrassment as she turned quickly away from him. Gin loved the way her cheek blushed when he teased her.

"Ehem!" Rukia cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, what are you waiting for? Hurry up change your clothes. The first costumer has come. Rukia-chan, don't make him wait any longer." Rangiku scolded them to hide her shyness.

"Me?" Rukia pointed herself.

"Yes, your favorite costumer has come seven minutes ago, the private room number seven." Rangiku pointed at the hidden spot.

_Ah, him… Kuchiki Byakuya._

As she presumed, he was there before she arrived at Paradise maid cafe. Yes, Life can be so unfair. Rukia didn't want to see him at this time, not when she has a bad mood on him. After the flower panic incident, he was the last person she wanted to meet now. However, she couldn't turned him down his request because he was the first costumer who requested her serve.

"Rukia-chan, have you ever holding hands?"

"Eh? H-holding hands?"

Rukia cheeks flamed. She didn't want to remember it, but the flashback image when she awaken in the hospital with her hand joined with Byakuya's appeared without her permission.

"Do you know that holding hands can be a way to transfer your strength to another person?"

"Huh? I'll… keep that in mind," she was unsure about her answer.

_Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to make excuse because you're too often holding Rangiku-san's hands?_

"We don't have time for this. Rukia, you have a new uniform. You don't have to wear that oversize uniform anymore." Rangiku told her.

"Thank you, _tenchou._" Rukia smiled happily. At last, she has her own uniform.

_Is this mean Rangiku-san acknowledge me as her official employee? This is great!_

"What are you two waiting for? Look, there are more costumers arrive."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rukia and Momo said in unison before they ran to the staff room.

Soon after the girls left them, Rangiku crossed her arms over her breasts, staring at Gin in protest.

"Have you lost your mind? You're being reckless by hiring Momo once again."

Gin pulled Rangiku to get closer to him and whispered something that made Rangiku's face reddened once again. She lost her anger at once. Rangiku back to her counter after that while Gin walked away to the exit door. His step stopped for a minute as his gaze met a man's figure who sat at the hidden spot of the café. The man was holding his temple with his palm in pain.

"_You don't have much time left, Kuchiki Byakuya. You'd better realize it soon before it's too late, both of you."_

* * *

Paradise maid café, July 11th, 16.00 Thursday afternoon

Byakuya sat quietly on the hidden spot of the café a minute before Rukia talk to Momo in front of the café. His head was too dizzy to notice her presence. The manager greeted him and asked him to wait for a minute because the maid was still changing her uniform. He said he request Rukia as his maid.

He heard Rukia's voice in the next minute. Just as expected, a familiar face appeared at the entrance of the cafe. He let her to have conversation with her manager and changed her clothes. He was willing to wait for her even it took an hour.

Not so long after that, she came to him with her new maid uniform and a note book in her hand. He admired her new look inwardly. She looked more adorable with her new uniform. The uniform composed of a light pink colored dress, a pinafore, a stockings and matching lace hair band. She bowed to greet him and smiled. Somehow, he got impression that she was angry with him.

"Good afternoon, _danna-sama_. How is your day?" She acted as polite as she could.

"Thanks to you, my day is getting brighter."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to order now, _danna-sama_?" she needed to get out of his sight as fast as possible.

"Yes, I think so." he took the menu from the desk and read it carefully.

"What would you like to order, _danna-sama_?" she feigned ignorance still with fake sweet voice.

"Why are you looked so upset? Are you mad at me?" Byakuya could not hide his curiousness.

"N-no..not really."

"Didn't we agree to be a friend yesterday? So, why don't you tell me as your friend?"

"If you are my friend, please stop it." she clenched her apron nervously. "It's not that I hate the flower, but put it on my desk is too flashy. I got bullied by my classmates because of it."

Byakuya knitted his eyebrows. "Flower? What flower?"

"Huh?"

"…."

They stared each other for a couple of minute. Rukia broke the eye contact soon after realized that she had made a mistake. It was not Byakuya who sending the flower.

"Eeh? If… if it wasn't from you, then…who sent it?"

"I don't understand."

"Someone had sent me a bouquet of white Lily, put it on my locker shoes and my desk. You had asked me about my favorite flowers yesterday. So, I thought it was…. _you_." she could not hide the flush on her cheeks.

"No, I didn't send you anything. Would you like me to send you flowers?"

"No need, please. You have my sincerest apologies. I had accused you without any evidence."

"I feel offended. How you will compensate this?"

"My deepest apologize, _danna-sama_. Please, I will do anything to make you forgive me."

Byakuya smiled wide inwardly. '_Anything_' was a golden chance for him. Smiling triumphantly, he responded her offer.

"Is it true you will do anything so that I will forgive you?"

Rukia nodded as the answer.

"Then…, give me three wishes," he said without hesitation.

"Huh? Am I genie or something?" she protested his demand.

"You want me to forgive you or not?" he clasped his hands behind his back and smiled innocently at her.

Rukia looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. No, actually she was thinking hard about her answer over his request. Her mind told her to refuse it because it could be dangerous for her. However, her heart told her the otherwise, she needed to accept his request because she didn't want to live in guilty.

"I understand. Alright, you have three wishes, but I have authority to refuse if your wish something..." she flushed lightly as she cleared her throat. "…._wrong_."

"Then, we have a deal. I.._ugh_..." Byakuya held his head in painful expression.

"Are you alright, _danna-sama_? You look so pale."

"Maybe I'm just exhausted. I feel lack of energy lately. What would you recommend?"

"Eh? You should take a rest."

"No, I mean the menu. I need to eat something."

"Oh…" she felt like a dumb. "If you're lack of energy, I recommend you to have _unagi_ rice? It's a nutritious menu for hardworking man like you, _danna-sama_. And it's delicious too." she sounds like TV commercial announcer when she said it.

Byakuya couldn't hide the smile that was stretching across his lips.

"_Unagi_ rice it is. For the drink, I'd like an ice coffee please."

"Right away, sir." Rukia ran to the kitchen.

"_Unagi_ rice..." he muttered to himself and then chuckled. "Her innocence is so refreshing."

Rukia walked to the kitchen and read her note in front of Noba.

"Noba-san, one _unagi_ rice and ice coffee, please."

"For who?" Rangiku asked her from her backside.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-san. He-..." she turned around and answered the question at the same time.

"What?" she cut her sentence. "I know you're motivated by my words, but aren't you a little too forward?" After saying that, Rangiku gave her a mysteriously sinister smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Are you playing dumb with me?"

"I really don't get it, Rangiku-_tenchou._" she answered naively.

"You make him order _unagi_ rice? Rukia, my dear, don't you know what its mean?" she watched her in amusement.

"Did I say something wrong? Is it something bad?" Rukia had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, it is. Don't you know that _unagi_ is trustworthy as aphrodisiac. By give him _unagi_ rice, you're indirectly telling him that you want to have sex with him." she told her a shocking fact.

"WHAAATT?" she screamed in shock. She felt the blood drain from her face.

Rangiku's hand flew to Rukia's mouth to silent her, but it was too late. The volume of her voice attracted attention from the costumers in the café. They looked at them with questioning eyes, including Byakuya.

"Rukia! You're too loud."

"I..I didn't mean like that, I swear to God." she stuttered in confusion.

"What's the point you're explaining this to me? If you want to clear it up, explain to him."

Rukia was just about to boil in embarrassment.

"Rangiku-_tenchou_, what's wrong? I heard someone scream." a girl with a new maid uniform came out from the rest room.

Rukia's eyes widened after seeing the woman's figure. In other hand, the woman looked surprised too when she saw Rukia standing next to Rangiku with maid uniform.

"I-Isane _nee-san_?"

"Rukia…?"

"What are you doing here?" they pointed each other and asked the same question in unison.

"You know each other?" Rangiku asked them.

"S-she is my…stepsister." Rukia answered, making Rangiku gasped in disbelief.

Rangiku was not being rude to doubt about their family relationship. Ukitake Isane, the oldest daughter of Ukitake Jyuushiro, looked so much different to Rukia. She was a tall woman with gray eyes and short silver hair with some of her hair braided on one side of her head. Her 187cm height looked like a tower in front of 144cm Rukia. Standing in front of her stepsister made Rukia felt inferior, correction: she felt like a dwarf. Now, Isane stared down at her with serious gaze.

"How long have you working here? Did mother know about this?"

It's been six months since their last met, yet it seemed years had passed between them. Rukia felt like a criminal that interrogated by a police officer.

"I started working here about three months ago, _nee-san_. Please don't tell her about this. I don't want to make mother worry about me."

"You're making her more worry if I don't tell her. You owe me an explanation for this."

"Alright, I….wait a minute," Rukia frowned in all of sudden. She noticed something wrong. "Isane _nee-san_, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a-…"

Isane's hand flew to Rukia's mouth in lightning speed. She looked panic when Rukia was going to tell something she didn't want Rangiku to know about.

"What is it? What are you trying to say, Rukia?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing. Rukia, come with me!" Isane practically dragged Rukia to rest room.

She locked the door so Rangiku won't come to interrupt their conversation. Now, Rukia was the one who put her hands in her hips, demanding her explanation.

"What are you doing here? There's no way your superior give you a leisure time to be a waitress in maid café, am I right?"

"Umm…Rukia, please. I need this job for my investigation. Don't spoil my undercover yet, okay?" Isane clapped both of her hands in front of her face, begging at Rukia.

Rukia sighed heavily. She well informed that her stepsister was on undercover mission. She was a police detective after all. In the past, she never had a real conversation with her because she was too busy with her missions that seldom came home. It's true, Ukitake Isane was someone who dedicated her life for her profession.

"I get it. I won't tell Rangiku-san about this, but you also have to keep my issue as a secret from father and mother. This is just a temporary part-time. I can quit whenever I want." she tried to have negotiation against her stepsister.

Isane was thinking hard while Rukia staring at her with hopeful expression.

"Alright. It's a deal. I wonder when did you turned to be a good dealmaker."

"To be honest, just now…" she smiled at her. "…thank you, _nee-san._"

"We'd better back to work. God, that manager is a killer. Should I arrest her for being so bossy?"

Rukia laughed to hear Isane's joke. They laughed together as get out of the rest room.

"Rukia-san, the order is ready." Noba said with low tone as usual.

"Thank you. I'll serve it now."

* * *

Rukia inhaled a deep breath before walked to Byakuya's seat. She needed it to extinguish her reddened face.

_How should I explain this to him? God, I'm so helpless._

"_Omatase shimashita, danna-sama,_" She entered the room with a tray in her hand. "Here is your-…_danna-sama?_"

Rukia stood awestruck for a moment. Kuchiki Byakuya sat on his seat with closed eyes. His usual expressionless face now filled with painful expression. Rukia put down the tray of food on the table and then sat next to him.

"Byakuya-sama? What happened? You're in pain. I'll call a doctor."

She got up and intended to go, but Byakuya grabbed her wrist, stopping her action.

"…_stay_…" that was the only thing he managed to say.

Rukia was not a doctor. She didn't even intend to go to medical faculty after graduate, but she knew that Byakuya needed a help. He was shaking and breathing heavily while cold perspiration coating his skin. Rukia took her handkerchief to wipe his sweat. He was paler in every minute that passed.

"God, he's dying… what I should do?" she panicked to see his condition.

_Stay close with him…_

…_from now on, you cannot be apart from him more than a week or one of you… shall die._

Somehow, Rukia remembered the voice in her repeated dreams.

"How I can help him?"

"_Do you know that holding hands can be a way to transfer your strength to another person?"_

Soon after remembered Ichimaru Gin's sentences, Rukia held Byakuya's hand tightly. She sensed her energy flowed out from her body and absorbed by Byakuya. It made her weak and sleepy that she fell and landed on Byakuya's chest.

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion, July 11th, 19.00 Thursday Evening

Soifon sliced the steak in her plate gracefully before take it into her mouth and chewed it.

"_Ojou-sama_…." Renji intended to get her attention. "Is it really alright for you to have dinner with me?"

"What's the matter? You don't like the steak?" her attention shifted to her brother's secretary.

"That's not it. It's just…" he gulped to see the delicious-looking steak. His stomach growled in protest because he has not touched the dish at all.

"You did a great job today, Renji. I'm proud of you. This supper is my treat for your successful mission. Let's have a toast." she raised her glass to him.

"T-thank you, _ojou-sama__._" Renji also raised his glass to Soifon. This time he didn't hold back to eat the steak eagerly. Soifon cringed to see him eating like someone who had starved to death.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you have done the mission successfully. I wonder how you did it." she asked him after finished her supper.

"I'm just…doing as your instructions." he answered while chewing his food.

"Good. Did you have problem finding the flower? The plan needed a lot of white Lily."

"Ah, about that…I've found the solution." he grinned widely.

"What is it?" Soifon also smiled in return.

"I took the flower from Casa Blanca."

The smile in Soifon's face died instantly and replaced by furious expression.

"YOU TOOK IT FROM CASA BLANCA?"

Knife and fork in Renji's hands dropped at once. He didn't even dare to chew the meat that filled his mouth. He practically froze by Soifon's anger.

Soifon had a good reason to be angry with him. Casa Blanca or white house was Byakuya's private mansion. It called 'Casa Blanca' not only because it all painted in white, but also because it surrounded by Casa Blanca Oriental Lilies (_Lilium casa blanca_) that currently flowering in his backyard. The white blooms were huge and wonderfully elegant. It has most fragrant in the evenings. Those flowers were Byakuya's favorite. He even planted it with his own hands. And his incompetent secretary had cropped those precious flowers without any consideration.

"What-you-have-done-is-a-DISASTER!" she yelled the last word.

Renji noticed that lately Soifon yelled a lot at him. He chewed fast so he could speak.

"B-but I only…"

"I instructed you to get the white Lily, not to take it from Casa Blanca. Are you crazy? Don't you know how much it cost? Your lifetime salary won't be enough to replace the loss."

Renji gulped hardly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about your lifetime salary, be more cautious with your life. _Onii-sama_ will kill you when he knows about this."

Renji absolutely terrified by her tale.

"_Ojou-sama_, help me…" he gave puppy eyes to her.

"God, you're so helpless. Fine, I'll talk to _onii-sama._ You owe me the whole of your life for this."

"Thank you, _ojou-sama…"_

"By the way," she looked at the clock. "Where is _onii-sama?_"

"He is in that café. Huh? It's been three hours…" Renji stared at his watch.

"Three hours? What is he doing there?" Soifon tapped her chin, thinking hard.

* * *

Paradise maid café, July 11th, 19.00 Thursday Evening

Paradise maid café never had been so busy until now. Even with Isane's debut and Momo's return, Rangiku had to help them to serve the costumer. It's all thanks to the rain. Most of the costumers were just ordering coffee or something warm as they wait the rain eased. Even so, Rangiku perceived something missing in her café, an important element.

"Rangiku-_tenchou_, I don't see Rukia. Where is she?" Isane asked her.

_Rukia! _

Now she knew the source of her uneasiness.

"She had been missing for about three hours." Momo added when she passed them to bring the order of table three.

Rangiku recalled that the last time she saw Rukia was before she serving…Kuchiki Byakuya! She ran to the private room number seven. Without knocking, she opened the door and her jaw dropped in shock. She saw Rukia sleeping in Byakuya's lap with his coat covered her body like a blanket.

"_Wha_-what the…?"

Byakuya put his index finger into his lips, gave her sign not to make commotion.

"Please, don't awake her. She needs rest."

Rangiku was too shock to say something as feedback. She looked Byakuya's face that seemed refresher than before, and then she shifted her gaze into the empty bowl on the table.

"It's delicious, the _unagi_ rice." he smiled slightly to tease her. "_Gochisousama._"

Rangiku held her temple because her head suddenly throbbing intensively.

"Oh God, I shouldn't let her serve the _unagi_ rice." she murmured as she closed the door quietly.

Byakuya chuckled to see the manager's reaction. He could perfectly read what in that woman's head after she saw their condition. He was sure that she had misinterpreted the situation. He was also surprised when he regained his consciousness one hour ago and found Rukia fell asleep in his chest. He was the one who slid her down so that she could use his lap as her pillow instead of his chest. In her new sleep position, her new uniform exposed her thigh too much that made him uncomfortable, so he used his coat to cover her body.

For one hour, he waited patiently until his thigh become numb. He had eaten his _unagi_ rice despite it had turned cold. For some reason, he felt so hungry since he opened his eyes one hour ago. The manager came into the room five minute after he finished his _unagi_ rice and ice coffee. He felt so much alive after saw the amusing reaction of her.

Right after the door closed, Rukia's eyelids fluttered open. She was still sleepy when she got up from her position, rubbed her blurry eyes and yawned at the process. The first thing she learned after her vision became clear: _this was not her bedroom!_

"You're awake."

Rukia startled to hear Byakuya's voice near her right ear.

"B-Bya-Byakuya-sama! W-what..? Eh? This is…"

Her memory rushed back to her brain at the process of her dialogue.

"I…I fell asleep in working hours…" she looked at her watch, "…for three hours? God, Rangiku-san will kill me for this." she talked to herself in panic.

"You may rest assure. Your manager won't do anything bad to you. I already speak with her."

"You did? Thank you very much, Bya-..I mean, _danna-sama_. What can I do to repay your kindness?"

"You can do massage."

"Huh?"

"My legs…it feels numb." he pointed his legs.

Rukia gasped in realization. "I-I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'll massage your legs, _danna-sama_, please bear the pain. I'll do it as gentle as possible."

Rukia has the most skilled hands he'd ever know. Her delicate-looking fingers looked like dancing in his legs, releasing the tension of his muscles. The more he knew about her, the more he realized that she was nothing like Hisana as if they were a different person. After this incident, he found an essential fact that he literally could not live without her.

_Your true love, she had given you half of her soul. _

…_from now on, you cannot be apart from her more than a week or one of you… shall die._

She's his true love that the voice mentioned in his repeated dreams. _She's the one!_

"Rukia…" he gained her attention. "You look tired. My legs are fine now. You may take a rest."

It's true. Rukia seemed sleepy that she dozed while she massaged his legs.

"I can't…."

"Sshh..! I'll keep this as a secret between us. Now, sleep." He pulled her head to rest in his shoulder.

She fell into a deep slumber right away. Byakuya took his cell phone that vibrated from his pocket. It was a phone call from Soifon.

"_Onii-sama, are you still in that café?"_

"Yes, I am. I have to take care something in here." he observed

"_I'm so worried about you. Are you all right? You seemed unhealthy this morning."_

"I'm fine. Is Renji with you?"

"_Yes, he is here."_

"Someone has sent white lilies to Rukia this morning. May I assume that it was Renji's doing and your plan?"

Soifon flinched to hear his sharp deduction.

"You have to explain to me, why Rukia's body smelt like my Casa Blanca Lily this evening?"

She sighed wearily in lose.

"_I apologize, onii-sama. It's all my plan."_

"It's your plan, but Renji spoiled it, am I right? Any of your perfect plans will only ruined by him. When will you realize this?"

"_I could not keep a secret from you, onii-sama. It's all true. We just want to help you."_

"I appreciate this. Anyhow, both of you must have responsible to replant my Casa Blanca lilies. Renji will do the hard parts. Do not make your precious hands get dirty."

Soifon stood dumbfounded for a few moments. It's been so long since the last time her brother showed his affection toward her.

"Soifon, are you all right?"

"_U-umm…I'm fine. I-I'll do exactly as you said, onii-sama."_

"Thank you….for both of you."

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion, July 11th, 19.10 Thursday Evening

Soifon still dumbfounded even after Byakuya disconnected the phone call. Renji could not help to ask her about Byakuya's reaction.

"O-_ojou-sama_? How is it? Am I fired?"

"N-no…that's not it, Renji," she stared at him with teary eyes, making Renji nervous. "He punished both of us to replant those lilies."

"That's it? I thought he would make me as fertilizer for his lilies."

"_Onii-sama_, he thanked us for trying to help him to get closer to that girl."

Renji showed her a shock expression. It was natural. Since the first day of his career history as Byakuya's secretary, Byakuya never thanked him even just once. Renji checked the sky from the window. It was still raining but there was no sign for a storm.

"M-maybe you're misheard it, _ojou-sama_. There's no way _shachou_ will thank us for this mess."

"Are you trying to tell me that I have bad hearing?" she snapped at him.

"That's not what I meant. It's just…I don't understand what its mean."

"It's mean only one thing, Renji. It seems my theory is right. We have to continue to help _onii-sama_ to get that girl. She is the only one who can change _onii-sama._"

"I'll do my best to help you, _ojou-sama._"

"Good. Now, get the Casa Blanca Lily's seeds. We will replant those lilies tomorrow."

"_Hai!_ I'll do my best,_ Ojou-sama!_" Renji gave her salute sign before left her.

Soifon stared at the rain outside the mansion. She smiled happily at the rain.

* * *

Paradise maid café, July 11th, 19.30 Thursday Evening

Momo tilted her head in confusion to see Rangiku sat on her desk with an ice pack in her head.

"Rangiku-_tenchou_, are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

"No, I'm not alright. Is the costumer still coming?"

Momo shook her head as the answer. "The rain has ceased. There's only three costumers left."

"_Ano_, Rangiku-_tenchou,_ about my sister, do you know where she is?" Isane asked Rangiku.

"Don't ask me about that." Rangiku groaned in pain as she moved her ice pack to the other side of her head.

"I wonder if the costumer in private room number seven is still there. I don't see him came out since afternoon." Momo said to Isane.

"Don't!" Rangiku halted them.

"Is there something wrong, _tenchou_?" Isane asked in suspicion.

"Don't go there. Just do your job as usual, okay?"

Her suspicious action made her employees become more curious. Isane acted like going to clean private room number four. Actually, she sneaked into the other room, room number seven. She peeked inside and surprised to see Rukia sleeping in a man's arms, wrapped by his coat. She took out her gun that she hide on her inner thigh and rushed in.

"Freeze! Hands up!" she pointed her gun at Byakuya. Byakuya obeyed her words.

"What is this?" he remained calm while the woman in front of him burst in anger.

"Shut up! You're arrested in charge of sexual harassing underage girl."

"_Nee-san_…" Rukia awakened by her loud voice. "…what are you doing?"

Byakuya knitted his eyebrow while Isane lowered her gun to see the coat slid down from Rukia's body, revealed that she was still in her full clothes.

"Rukia, come here! Stay away from that man! Is he giving you drugs?"

"No, silly. I'm just tired and he was so kind to let me sleep on my working hours."

"You're joking, right?" she gave her disbelief look.

"Hide your gun. You're ruining your own disguise, silly _onee-san._"

Rukia saved Isane because in the other minute, Rangiku and momo burst into the room in hurry.

"What happened here?" Rangiku demanded explanation.

"It's just misunderstanding, _tenchou_. Nothing really happened." Rukia smiled cheerfully.

"Rukia, you're here! Hey, did you stay in this room for three and half hours? What are you doing?" Momo sat beside Rukia.

"We were…" Rukia turned her gaze to Byakuya, asking for help.

"We were chatting." Byakuya answered. He kept his answer purposefully vague

"Yes, we were talking about lots of things. It was so fun until we forgot the time."

"Both of you are lousy liar." Isane spoke represent the other women. "Rukia, let me examine you." she dragged Rukia out of the room into the rest room.

"_Nee-san_, I didn't do anything but sleep." Rukia spoke with low voice inside the rest room while Isane checked her eye pupils.

"You slept with a man. That is everything! If father knows about this incident, he will marry you to that man. Who is he again?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm not going to marry him. I just know him four days ago."

"You just know him for four days and you're already slept with him? Should I drag you home and lock you up for your lack of common sense?" now she checked Rukia's neck.

"I'm just sleeping, not making love with him. It's tottaly different thing, you know." she began to irritate by her sister's over reaction.

"Trust me, little sister, I knew! I'm a woman and you're just a girl."

"It doesn't mean you're always right and I'm wrong!"

Both of them were strong-willed woman. They stared each other for a few minutes before both of them chuckled and then laughed for about three minutes.

"It's the first time we have a quarrel, little sister." Isane said after her laugh ceased.

"Now I'm officially become your sister. I'm the only child so I've never know how it feels to have quarrel with my sister until now." Rukia smiled at her stepsister.

"He didn't do anything to you. You're clean."

"Of course I am."

"As your sister, I have to warn you, don't be so vulnerable in front of a man. Man is a wolf. No matter how good and gentle a man, he is still a wolf."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They came out of the rest room with a smile in their face.

"How is she? Is everything alright?" Rangiku and Momo asked in the same time.

"I'm fine. I told you we're just chat-…" she didn't finish her sentence because Rangiku pulled her into her office.

"I saw you sleeping in his lap. That would cost three hours of your salary."

"Rangiku-saaaan…" she protested her decision.

"If you're going to blame someone for your loss, blame him!" she pointed at Byakuya who had waited for her in front of the counter.

Rukia hastily ran toward him and then bowed in apology.

"My deepest apology for the troubles."

"I'll come again tomorrow and pick you up for dinner after you're part-time job."

"Dinner? I don't think…"

"It's my first wish. Remember," he moved close to her face as if he was going to kiss her. Just a few inches from her lips, he shifted his head to the left side of her face. "…you have to fulfill my wish." he whispered with his sexy voice.

He left her speechless and walked away without turning back. Rukia held her chest. Somehow, she felt her heart beating so fast that it hurt.

_God, what happened to me?_

* * *

When I rewrite the chapters of this story, I realize that I had changed most of the character of the story. I wonder if Kubo-sensei will angry with me because of this^^; As you can see, the most OOC would be Orihime and Isane. I also couldn't make Byakuya as cold as Byakuya in Dance Under the Moonlight. I want this story stay light and fun to read. You'll know why the genre of this story is 'supranatural' in the next chapter. I'm still have long way to learn writing better. Anyhow, thank you to your support. I love you all...^^


	8. Chapter 8 Alluring Heart

Good day, _Minna-san_. I thing I have lost my spirit to write. Many things happened and I just can't keep my motivation on track. Honestly, I'm on my reader mode lately. So many talented fanfiction author with interesting stories. I just can't stop reading, I'm sorry…:'(

* * *

**It hurt. I'm terribly hurt by Byakuya's death. I don't think I can read Bleach again after this. Why he's the one who has to die? I just can't accept this. **

**Please, give me support to keep on writing Byaruki story because every time I tried to write, the memory about Byakuya's death keep haunting me.**

**I'm still hoping that somehow Byakuya returned to us...**

* * *

Thank you so much for the support. I'm doing my best for you, _Minna-san_^^

Special thanks to: **vicky73, DRUON, ReckoningDay, L, LuciL06, silverqueen, seras3791, isara-love, Www** for the reviews.

Also:** seras3791 **thank you for adding as story alert. **ashezo, seras3791, DoubtReality, CrayonNaochan **thank you for adding as favorite story.

Thank you for all the readers too...^^

I've tried my best, so please enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

**NOTE:**

_**Otou-sama**_ _**: **_"Father" with respectful suffix.

_**yakuza**_ _: traditional organized crime syndicates in Japan_

_**Ohayou** : 'good morning'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, unfortunately. I am Byaruki's fan.**

**I apologize for the lack of spelling and grammar.**

**Please reviews or send me an email so I can improve myself. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**MIRACULOUSLY IN LOVE**

**7**

** Seventh Chapter: Alluring Heart**

_In that moment our eyes met, I realized it was me you were looking for._

* * *

Paradise maid café, July 11th, 20.00 Thursday evening

Rukia sighed once again in desperation. The piles of dirty dishes, frying pan and the other cookware seemed not lessen even she had spent the last fifteen minutes to wash it.

"The café is closed already. Don't you want to go home?"

Rukia turned her head slowly and saw her stepsister stood in front of kitchen door with her casual clothes and tote bag on her hand.

"I have to finish this first before going home or Rangiku-san will fire me." Rukia said in melancholy.

She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

Ukitake Isane, no matter how steady and distinct her character, was weak against Rukia's sad face. She sighed and then rolled her sleeves; decided to help Rukia finishing her task.

"It can't be helped. I'll give you a hand then," Isane took another sponge and dirty pan with fast movement. "Is this your punishment from the manager?"

Rukia only nodded with sad face. Rangiku has never been so upset like that before. Thirty minutes ago, she called Rukia into Gin's office to give that girl a very long lecture session for the whole fifteen minutes (which seemed like fifteen years for Rukia). Rukia felt like a criminal who interrogated by a police officer. In the end, she punished Rukia to wash all of dirty dishes and cooking utensils.

"Normally, I will let you do this alone," she heard Rukia groaned in protest to hear her statement. "…but I don't want you to walk home in midnight. It's dangerous out there for a girl like you."

"Thank y-…_wait a minute,_ 'girl like me'? What is that supposed to mean?" she frowned.

"You don't have a right to protest, young lady. You're the one who almost gave me and Rangiku-san heart attack by slept with a man while you were doing your job." Isane replied right away.

"_Since the first time I saw you, I know you're a troublemaker. What I just figure out is that you can be the cause of my death, Rukia. Do you know that you're almost giving me heart attack when I saw you with that man?"_ Rukia just remembered some part of Rangiku's long speech.

"I told you it's just misunderstanding! He didn't do anything to me!" she tried to defend herself.

"He didn't do anything to you THIS TIME. I bet he won't let another chance slip away from his hand easily NEXT TIME. Are you always this careless to a man?" she snapped.

To think about it, Rukia used to act hostile toward men who tried to harass her, but why did she act abnormally defend-less toward Kuchiki Byakuya? Rukia kept questioning herself.

"Of course I'm not. I know how to protect myself and I attended martial art class when I was in elementary school. You can rest assured, Isane _nee-san_." Rukia said reassuringly.

Isane rolled her eyeball.

"It was five years ago, Rukia. You haven't practice since you attracted by archery. Anyway, I'm not sure I can rest assure, but I'll try. I have faith on you, Rukia, so you'd better not betray my faith."

"I won't." Rukia said with victorious smile.

"By the way, summer vacation will be on next week, isn't it?"

"Yup." She answered shortly as she cleaned the saucepan.

"So, when will you visit our home?"

It was the sixteenth times Isane asked Rukia about the same thing since the last time she visited Ukitake's house. She has to give her answer soon or later.

"This Saturday evening and I will sleepover until Monday morning. Is Ukitake-san…_I mean_, is _otou-sama_ all right? I heard from Rangiku-san that he collapsed a few days ago."

"Yes, that's why I'm late to do this undercover mission. Well, don't worry, he is fine now."

"How unusual…. What make him collapse?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Father stressed because of a case he handled this time. This case is dangerous because involving the most powerful _yakuza_ clan. He worries that it will harm our family members which including you, Rukia." Isane pointed at her sister.

"Is that way you're here? To protect me from _yakuza_?" Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"No, _Silly_, I have undercover mission to catch a serial killer who targeted beautiful young woman to be his victim. He is a very vicious man. Well, in your case, I don't have to worry. He won't target you."

Rukia's eye twitched in irritation.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not qualified enough to be his target because I'm not beautiful?"

Isane laughed to see her reaction.

"That's exactly what I mean. One more threat, that recently there are several molesting case toward three girls who working as café maid. You have to be careful, Rukia."

"I understand. I will straight go to my apartment after this." She finished her last task while talking.

Rukia walked to the changing room and her sister followed her with curious expression on her face.

"_Ne_, Rukia, I have something in my mind."

"What is it?" Rukia asked her as she took off her maid uniform.

"What did he say before he left you?"

"W-what? I have no idea what are you talking about." She answered too fast, indicating that she hide something from her stepsister.

Isane folded her arms across her breasts.

"It seems you forget that I'm a police officer. Just spill it out, Rukia. I'm sure you don't want me to drag you to the interrogating room, do you?"

"I..umm.."

"Don't '_I..umm.._' me. Speak clearly! Hurry up and admit it!"

Rukia hardly gulped to imagine she has to pass another interrogating moment. She knew Isane is not as gentle as her appearance. She could be the most persistent and sadist person you've ever met if she wanted to be. Even three Rangikus were not her match.

"He…" Rukia looked away with slight blush on her cheeks. "…ask me for a date."

"WHAT?" she made Rukia practically jumped because of her loud shout.

"_Nee-san_, I have delicate heart here. Please try your best not to make me have a heart attack."

"HE DID WHAT?" she ignored her little sister's request.

"It's…not a real date. We are just two of friends that going out... somewhere." Rukia felt like she just made Isane's suspicion grow larger.

"Are you insane? How could you let him taking advantage of your innocence? I can't believe you accept his request for a date."

"I don't have a choice. He decided it and left before I reject his proposal. Besides, I owe him by his kindness." Rukia buttoned up her blouse as her sister watched her with intensive glare. Rukia could not help to feel like a prisoner in front of her own sibling.

"I don't want to hear any excuse. Call him now and cancel that date or I will tell our parents about your illegal part-time job." Isane threatened her sister.

As she expected, Rukia became panic to hear that.

"NO! Please don't do that! O-okay, I will call him. Soon after I finished dress up, I will do as you said. I will cancel the date, I promise."

_Beep… Beep… _

Isane's pager alarm had saved Rukia. She checked her pager and cursed.

"Great! I'm already late for my next mission! I'll talk to you later. Got to go!"

In less than five seconds, Isane left the staff room to go somewhere her mission needed her. Rukia sighed in relief. At last, she found peace without her sister. She grabbed her jacket and handbag and then said goodbye to Noba who closed the café.

When she was waiting for the walk sign in the pedestrian crosswalk, Rukia took her cell phone from her handbag.

_I have to call him._

_Wait a minute… I don't have his number!_

Rukia slapped her forehead. How could she forget something important like this? She turned around to chase after her sister, but suddenly she froze. Unintentionally, her eyes caught a glimpse of man's shadow on the alley. At the very moment, Rukia realize that someone stalked her. When she searched for reason why would someone stalk her, she remembered what Isane said to her.

"…_Father stressed because of a case he handled this time. This case is dangerous because involving the most powerful yakuza clan. He worried that it will harm our family members which including you, Rukia."_

Is it _Yakuza_? Rukia scratched that possibility because she knew Yakuza was not supposed to stalk people. If they wanted to attack their prey, they would strike directly without hesitation and brought some gang members to show off their authority.

"…_I have undercover mission to catch a serial killer who targeted beautiful young woman to be his victim. He is a very vicious man…"_

The next possibility was her sister's reason of undercover mission: the serial killer. However, Rukia didn't feel bloodlust from the stalker's presence. Besides, she had no self-confidence that she'd be targeted in the first place.

"…_recently there are several molesting case toward three girls who working as café maid…" _

"It decided then. I've been stalking by a molester. Now, what should I do?" Rukia talked to herself.

She has two options: run or counteract. Rukia knew she'd escape when she chose to run. She won against Orihime after all. However…

"…_Are you always this careless to a man?"_

Rukia chose to prove something to herself. She wanted to know, _no_, she needed to make sure that she was not careless against men.

"Aren't you tired following me like this? There is no one around here. If you need something from me, why don't you tell me directly?" she spoke with calm voice.

As her request, a man with black suit came out from his hiding place. He was a tall and broad man, almost twice size bigger than her. He used cap and mask to hide his face and both of his gloved hands hidden on his mantle pocket.

Step by step he's getting closer. He stopped two feet before Rukia and pulled out something shiny from his right pocket.

_A knife._

* * *

Kuchiki Mansion, July 11th, 21.00 Thursday Evening. 

It was a very peaceful moment for Kuchiki Byakuya. He took his time to take a shower and wash his hair. He didn't exactly know why he felt so alive and refreshed after his togetherness with Rukia earlier.

Now, he sat on a comfortable sofa with a cup of coffee and evening newspaper on his hand. Still wearing his bathrobe, he turned on the television as he enjoyed his coffee.

"…_a stalker who also a series molester has arrested this evening. The surveillance camera that located across the street caught the moment when he was knocked down by a mysterious girl…"_

Byakuya's eyes widened to see the girl's record from the surveillance camera. Even her face was unnoticeable because of the lack of illumination, he recognize her figure clearly. He knew her because she's the one who always filled his dreams every night. But it wasn't the only reason why he surprised.

He watched the recording when she kicked his shin until he bow, gave him uppercut, and then sent him down with butterfly kick beautifully, targeting on man's side neck. He knew that movement! His body trained by those movements because he created it when he was twelve years old. In fact, he named those movements '_the bear conqueror_' because with perfect timing it guarantees to take down any opponent even their body twice size of big.

_How did she know? She practiced those movements with the perfect timing, it can't be coincident._

_I won in archery from Shihouin Yoruichi and Rukia used my martial art movements to defeat a molester. What is the meaning of this? _

_Could it be…_

"So, is she the girl who saved Byakuya-bo four days ago?"

Byakuya didn't have to turn around to know the owner of the voice behind him.

"Yup. There is no mistake. I saw her this morning. She's the one who shot the arrow and beat you, Yoruichi-san. Well, if I'm not mistaken her name is Kyouraku Rukia."

Acting like not hear the conversation, Byakuya sipped his coffee calmly. However, his annoyance was obvious.

"Don't you know that it is illegal to break in upon someone's home without permission?"

"Don't worry, I have dozen of lawyers. I'll call some of them in a case you sue me for this. It's been a while since my last court. I need to make them exercise so they won't get fat." Yoruichi grinned playfully.

"As I thought it is futile to speak with you about law. What do you want from me?" he straight to the point.

"Aww, you're so serious. I can't help to tease you, Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi sat beside Byakuya.

"You promised me not to call my name with that inappropriate suffix."

"Alright…alright. Hey! Isn't that your '_bear conqueror_'? Did you teach her that movement?" she pointed at the television that re-played Rukia's fighting scene.

"I did not practice those movements since ten years ago. Why would I teach her?"

"Interesting! This strengthens my theory that you have shared your ability with her vice versa. I think that explained why you have ability to defeat Yoruichi-san in archery this morning." Urahara said with bewilderment.

Byakuya thought about Urahara's theory seriously.

_Just as I thought. _

"It's ten years earlier for you to be able to defeat me." Yoruichi said proudly.

"Said someone who had lost to sixteen years old girl." Byakuya destroyed her pride.

"I want a return match! I have to restore my pride!"

"You've lost it when you mentioned about your age. Just accept the reality that Rukia is a better archer than you are." Byakuya said to her without consideration.

Yoruichi felt like someone had dropped a big rock on her head. She collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"Yoruichi-san?" Urahara stared at his depressed fiancée.

"Ignore her, Urahara Kisuke. Tell me more about your theory."

"I feel something different from your aura. This morning I saw her with you, but now I can't sense her presence. And…I have to admit that you look fresher than before. Has something happened?" Urahara said, opening his fan gracefully.

"I met her in maid café where she works at; she helped me when I collapse by fatigue; I fell asleep and when I woke up, she slept on my chest. I realized that all my fatigue and dizziness gone since then."

Urahara and Yoruichi listened to his story anxiously. She had recovered after listened to his story.

"What about her?" Yoruichi asked.

"She looked sleepy and slept three hour on my lap and half hour on my shoulder after that. It created misunderstanding to her sister, manager and co-worker."

"Sure they do. She, a young innocent girl, slept with a stranger like you; it's a nightmare for her family and friends." Yoruichi commented as she took a can of soft drink from refrigerator.

"Her sister seems to be an undercover police officer because she pointed a gun at me."

"I read her file. Kyouraku Rukia is the only child of Kyouraku Shunsui and Kyouraku Retsu. How come she has a sister?" Urahara asked curiously.

"You haven't read Ukitake Rukia's file. Unohana Retsu remarried with Ukitake Jyuushirou. Ukitake Isane is her step sister." Byakuya explained.

Their conversation disturbed by Yoruichi's massive cough. She choked by her cola.

"U-Ukitake? Did you just say that Rukia is Ukitake's step daughter?" she asked, unbelieving.

"You know him?"

"Of course! He is one of the most brilliant judges in history. He acknowledged by public with his great sense of justice, loyalty and brightness."

"I mean, do you know him personally?"

"Well, he is my senior on high school and he has connection with my clan. We met last month in Shihouin clan's ceremony." She threw the empty can to the garbage can successfully. "Ukitake brought his entire family member that time, but I didn't see this raven haired girl."

"Rukia chooses to live on her own in her old apartment because of her low profile. Moreover, she is still waiting for her missing father."

"Kyouraku Shunsui… He's been missing for two years. No one knows whether he is still alive or dead. His partner betrayed him so his corporation went bankrupt. I have a good relationship with him when we worked together five years ago. He is a man with good personality." Urahara told Byakuya.

"What kind of 'man with good personality' who abandon his wife and daughter to save himself from his debt? I can imagine how dreadful Rukia's life that time, haunted by debt collectors." Yoruichi snarled.

"He may not want to cause more trouble for his family. Kyouraku-san always thinks about someone else before himself. Have you heard, '_the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree_'? Rukia saved Byakuya-dono without concern of her own safety because she has her father's blood within her veins. I'm very respectful toward Kyouraku-san, so please don't speak ill about him in my presence."

Urahara Kisuke loves his fiancée more than his life. Yoruichi knew it better than anyone else did. He never say 'no' or defy her, no matter how insane her idea is. This was the first time he scolded her because of her comment about someone. She realized that Kyouraku Shunsui must have done something big for him in the past.

"I'm sorry. I won't say something bad about him again." She apologized.

"It's alright, Yoruichi-san." He lowered his hand until his fingers were tilting her chin, lifting her face to his. "Please don't make sad. It will only break my heart."

"Kisuke…" she pulled his neck to her.

However, before her lips met his, a folded evening newspaper was getting in her way.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your romantic moment. However, could you continue your 'activity' outside of my room? I prevent to have nightmare tonight." Byakuya stated composedly.

Realizing their situation, both of them left Byakuya's room immediately. Byakuya sighed in relief soon after that. He turned off the television and walked into his bed. Lying on high quality mattress, Byakuya stared at Hisana's painting on the wall. He felt something gripped his heart by seeing Hisana's gentle smile.

_Hisana, why did you have to go? If you really come back to my life, why you've change so much that I no longer recognize you? Even you still have the similar appearance, why do you have such a different personality. Are you testing my love for you?_

Suddenly, Rukia's smile flashed in his memory. The pain in his heart slowly eased and then disappeared, replaced by interest. He was inquisitive about Rukia, all about her. In her eyes, he could see honesty and innocence. She didn't have greed and lust in her eyes such as all of women who tried to get his attention. She has the same sincerity as Hisana.

_I'm looking forward our date tomorrow, Rukia. I will carve unforgettable moments in your mind. Then, you will come into my world once again._

_Hisana…_

* * *

Snowflake apartment , July 12th, 07.00 Friday morning. 

Ichigo knocked at Rukia's apartment door for the third times. It was out of the ordinary that Rukia has not came out of her apartment at this hour. He didn't even hear the annual noises that she used to make on the kitchen when she prepared her breakfast.

Still didn't get any respond, Ichigo yelled at her door. "Oi, Rukia! Are you still sleeping? It's seven o'clock, you know."

He heard the door lock slowly opened three minutes later. Rukia walked out from her apartment with sleepy face and untied ribbon on her neck.

"Oh, good morning, Ichigo." She yawned. "You're early."

"No, I'm not. Like I said, it's seven o'clock. Have you eaten breakfast?"

Rukia shook her head. Ichigo sighed and then helped her to tie the ribbon on the collar of her school uniform. It's become his routine to tie and fix Rukia's ribbon.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" he asked with eyes focusing on her ribbon tie.

"I slept early last night but I feel strangely sleepy this morning."

"Done." Ichigo finished his task perfectly. "You should learn how to do this on your own."

"Do you think I didn't try? I know how to tie it but not in my neck. I used to practice every day but now I have you. Will you tie my tie until we graduate, Ichigo?" she asked him sweetly.

Ichigo looked away to hide his blushed face. Her proposal was simple but his mind made it complicated. He imagined that every day he would fix Rukia's ribbon tie and in the future Rukia would help him to fix his tie as his wife. He shook his head to expel the thought from his mind.

"S-sure. Let's go to my place for breakfast." He offered her.

"Thank you. I'd love to have Yuzu's cooking as breakfast." Rukia accepted his offer with smile

When Ichigo opened his apartment's door, a girl with jet black hair rushed to greet Rukia.

"_Ohayou_, Rukia-nee! You're so awesome! I saw your action on TV last night! I've never know that you're a superhero."

"W-what action, K-Karin?"

"Yeah, what action, Karin?" Ichigo shared the same confused expression as Rukia. "And what's superhero thing? Even if you're admire Rukia, isn't it overstatement?"

"Ichi-nii, you're such a killjoy! Rukia-nee was beating a stalker that also serial molester last night and it accidently taped by surveillance camera. We saw it last night on the breaking news when we had dinner, right?"

"Like I said, why she'd become superhero by that?"

"Molester is women's enemy, you know!"

Rukia didn't expect to get the enthusiasm from her action last night. To be honest, she felt like her body moved by its own. She didn't remember that she had practiced that move in the past. It surprised herself that she'd actually defeat that stalker like a scene in a movie.

"_Ba-ka_! I told you it's not her. There's no way she could fight like that." Ichigo took Rukia to the dining room before his sisters make another comment.

"Yo, punk-son! How thoughtful of you to bring third daughter for a breakfast with us. It seems your brain works this morning." A bearded man greeted them on the living room.

Rukia watched Ichigo threw a phone book to his father's face. As the result, the man fell from his sofa to the wooden floor.

"That's your punishment for ruining my appetite." Ichigo said with annoyed expression.

She noticed that Ichigo always throws anything near his hands every time his father made an annoying comment. And it never failed to make her giggle or laugh by their silliness. Their family warmth was something she envied since the first time she met them.

"Rukia nee-san, I made some toast. Strawberry jam, marmalade and peanut butter filled toast. Which one do you like?" Yuzu asked while placing the plate of toasts on the table.

"Strawberry jam!" Rukia said without hesitation.

Kurosaki Isshin grinned triumphantly to hear it. He saw his son tried desperately to hide blush in his face by drinking his orange juice and he couldn't hold his laugh any longer.

"Third daughter, please take good care of my useless son."

Momentarily unable to understand the request, Rukia blinked innocently as she bites her strawberry jam filled toast. Not able to answer Isshin's request verbally, she could only smile and nodded without understand the actual message behind Isshin's words.

Ichigo took Rukia to the school by double-riding on his bicycle.

"Why you're so quiet today, Rukia? Ah, I guess you're tired because of last night."

"L-last night…"

"I know it was you." He cut her sentence.

"Then… why you were pretending that you didn't recognize me in front of your family?" Rukia asked with sleepy voice.

"It can't be helped. I don't want you to become conceited. Well… I'm proud that you're able to defeat that guy, but I couldn't rest assure to think how dangerous the situation you had been through. Rukia, I worried about you. You are…. my special person after all."

Ichigo felt something not right as he didn't get any answer from Rukia. He stopped his bike and saw Rukia fell asleep leaned on his back. He sighed disappointedly because she didn't hear his confession.

"Oi, Rukia! You'll fall if you stay like this. Oi…aah, I'm so hopeless."

Watching her peaceful angelic sleeping face, he decided not to disturb her sleep.

"I don't have another choice. I'll talk to her again later."

Ichigo took her right arm to encircle his waist to stabilize her position. After checking her safety, he continued to ride his bike to the school.

Kurosaki Ichigo didn't realize that on the other side of the street, someone recorded every single action he performed to Rukia by a digital camera. The man took his cell phone and sent an email to his boss to report his observation.

'_Boss, we find the girl. What should we do next?'_

In a few seconds later, he received a simple answer from his boss.

'_Bring her to me whatever it takes.'_

* * *

Karakura High School, July 12th, 12.00 Friday Afternoon (During Lunchtime Period)

BAM!

Kuchiki Soifon slammed her palms on the table, a pile of photograph precisely. On top of the pile, there was Rukia's photograph with a boy rode the same bicycle. She leaned her head on the boy's back with serene looks on her face.

"Who is this orange haired… guy?" she almost mention 'brat', but she needed to keep her language because they were still in school.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. He's Rukia's classmate and also neighbor. He lives next to Rukia's apartment. They seem to have a good relationship because I saw two of them look so intimate." Renji reported his investigation.

"Intimate? Which level?"

He picked one of the picture and showed the moment when Ichigo tied ribbon on Rukia's collar.

"What is this guy? Her butler or something?" Soifon stared at the picture with disgust.

"Rukia-san is incapable of tying her ribbon neatly, so he voluntary does it for her…every morning." Renji protected his ears with his palms, knowing what would happen next.

"WHAT! This is unacceptable! How can sixteen years old girl unable to tie her own collar ribbon? Ridiculous!"

"_Said someone who couldn't tie her own shoe lace,"_ Renji said inwardly.

"This guy is Byakuya onii-sama's rival of love. I can't let him disturb our plan. I'll think a plan to get rid of him."

"_O-ojou-sama_! Don't tell me you'll order me to k-kill…"

"You fool! There's no way I would do that!" Soifon threw his textbook to Renji. "Did you find something else about Rukia?"

"Kyouraku Rukia, 16 years old, currently live by her own. Second year student of Karakura High School also part-time worker at Paradise maid café. Class representative and skillful archer…"

"Wait a minute! What did you say?"

"Skillful archer?"

"No, something about part-time worker."

"Aah, she's working as waitress on maid café. Byakuya-sama visited her twice. Yesterday he spent more than three hours in there."

"W-Why don't you tell me about this information earlier? I may use it as my plan to make her fall in love with onii-sama, you know!" Soifon yelled at Renji.

Renji couldn't help to think that Soifon loved to yell at him.

"B-but, _ojou-sama_, I don't think it's important…"

Soifon massaged her forehead. She felt her head throbbing massively.

"Renji, for God sake, don't think! It's not your specialty."

Renji's face color turned as red as his hair. He was just about to boil in embarrassment. Soifon sighed to see his expression.

"What're you so embarrassed about? It's not like you're stupid or moron, it's just… Just stick with my plan, understand?"

"I understand _ojou-sama_." Renji bowed obediently.

"I'll treat you dinner in Paradise maid café tonight. You may anything you like as much as your stomach may content."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, ojou-sama_! You're very kind."

Renji smiled happily and this time Soifon was the one who blushing.

_'Damn it! Why he looks so adorable when smiling like that? Get hold of yourself, Kuchiki Soifon...'_

_'Just concentrate how to make your brother get back love in his life. Kyouraku Rukia, you won't be able to refuse my invitation this time. I'll make you pay for your rejection, or my name won't be Kuchiki Soifon.'_

By thinking about her perfect plan, Soifon smiled triumphantly.

* * *

I can't believe myself that this story had been hiatus for one year. I'm so sorry for making all of my readers waiting for so long. I know I should write more but I have piles of task to do aside writing. I hope this chapter will not disappointing you. Byakuya-Rukia's date will be in next chapter and also Soifon's plan. I feel sorry for Ichigo, but this is Byaruki story^^;

So, as you already read, this chapter about Rukia and people around her who love her. Ah, but also there will be people who targeting her. Don't worry, Byakuya will be there for her^^

God, I like Bleach manga chapter 501. Byakuya's fear is losing Rukia, cannot protect her and let her die. It broke my heart that he's hurt. And I hate chapter 502. I cried and keep mourning since read it. My worst nightmare became true...*sobs*

Thank you to your support. Once again, I love you all...^^


End file.
